Lost One
by Hyperguy
Summary: I've walked this world for ages. Watching as history played itself out in front of my eyes. Sometimes, I would play role in its direction, but often I'd stay on the sidelines. Now, a more serious threat threatens to wipe out all of humanity, and I must now play a role in its survival... if there are any humans left to save.
1. Chapter 1

**XxXxX**

I felt… so tired… for such a long time. Memories blurred together in a congested mixture of fuzz and shades. My eyesight was blurry, but my instincts remained intact. Every movement kept me alive. Every kill, meant more time for me to live.

These massive creatures, these _titans_, where colossal and chased me wherever I went. No matter the place, whether it be deep in the humid jungles, high up on the snowcapped mountains, or across the golden plains, these massive human like creatures continued to follow me endlessly.

The power that once helped me save the world has since developed into a curse that gave me prolonged life. Decaying away as the endless sands of time moved ever forward. When I ask myself 'how long has it been since my friends passed away', my mind only sees blurs. Names passed through my head like water from a waterfall. Their faces long since disappearing from the captions of my mind.

I knew I had close friends when my life first began. I knew that I would have done anything for them, even sacrifice my life if it came to it. I knew that I was betrayed by my rival, and best friend. But as I stated before, their faces, their names, everything about them had been drained from my brain. Why would I forget about the events that had transpired so long ago? An event that I played such a crucial role in shaping? I can't remember what I did, but I know it was important to those close to me and the direction the world was going to take.

Since then I exchanged hands with many people. Some good, some evil. At first I cared of the direction of how the world would be shaped, but slowly I began to remove myself from the eyes of the masses. My name, my image, my message, became that of a myth. A distant memory that eventually pattered out from the populations minds.

Forgotten.

I found love in the distant blurs, and hate in others, but one thing rang true throughout my painful mind.

The emotions and bonds I made with my many friends, and enemies, throughout the ages continued to last. I remember the anger I felt when a friend was killed in front of me. I remember the love I felt when I found someone that cared for me. And the anguish when they died of old age…

The pain and love remained, even if their faces and names did not.

**BOOM**

They are close, and I must keep moving, lest they finally catch me unprepared.

I slowly rose to my feet and looked down at the fire that blazed away in the middle of the massive forest. The black ink that painted the edges of the fire moved to and fro, dancing with the fire as its embers flowed up into the air.

The bag that was leaning against the massive tree next to me was soon flung over my shoulder and I was on my way once more. Bouncing from tree to tree, using an ancient power stored in my body to empower my legs to move forward, I continued forward, never stopping. At most I would be able to get two to three hours of sleep, and even less to scavenge up a meal, but since the titans' appearance, the animals of the world had begun growing accustomed to the lack of humans. Making them easy prey.

**BOOM BOOM**

They were getting closer, but I've learned that if I stay at a high enough altitude then all they could do was watch from below and claw at the base of the trees.

I glanced over my shoulder and saw the lumbering figures enter into the clearing where my fire was illuminated. The light played off of their pink skin as a rather large one stepped onto the fire, immediately cutting off the source of light, and blanketing the area in darkness once again.

But I managed to get a good look at the titan before it disappeared into the blackness of the night.

"You know it's impossible to keep running, little one." The massive hulking titan remarked. I turned my back to the massive creature and continued moving. I knew that as long as I had chakra in my body then they would have an incredibly hard time catching me.

But even still…

This particular titan has been chasing me for such a long time, and in the beginning, I knew I was safe as long as the moon was out. But when this one found me, I've had to work harder to stay hidden. Nights once again became my enemy.

"How long as it been since I first found you? One year? Two years? Ten years? I can't really remember the exact time, but your body has not aged one bit! Now why is that?" The titan questioned, his voice echoing throughout the forest. "You truly are a strange human with even stranger abilities!"

In the beginning, I had tried helping some of the humans escape the titan attack, killing hundreds upon hundreds of the massive creatures, but all the humans under my protection perished. Devoured by the massive beasts that continue to hunt me day in and day out.

"Come now, why not sit down and have a chat? I would at least like to hear your voice."

I've never said a word to it, but I could tell that the language it used derived from what the humans had used before they were all killed.

Was I the last human alive? I don't know. I've traveled across this world since the outbreak and everywhere it has been the same. Not a single human remained, but the buildings, and what was inside, continued to sit idly. Decaying as time went on.

Never before had I seen such a genocide, and never one that targeted _all_ of humanity.

"Well I shall see you soon I suppose. If you are going to continue running away like a monkey in the jungle. But you know…" The titan said, making me stop on a branch and look in its direction. Even though I couldn't see it, or its smaller friends that chased me, I could visualize its body behind the trees. "You are getting awfully close to _that _place."

_That_ place? What was it talking about?

I shook my head and jumped to the next branch. It has done nothing but try and coax me into stopping and talking. Where it would then try to eat me, or let its friends kill me. It has vocalized its anger towards my back many times over, knowing that I had escaped its grasp one too many times.

But what if this place was real? If it actually existed?

I shook my head again, trying not to get my hopes up. My imagination was getting the best of me. The talking titan never said what this place was, or if it was friendly towards me.

Still… it's not like I had anywhere else to go. I might as well look around the area before moving on.

**XxXxX**

It has been two weeks since I began my search for this _place_ that the titan 'accidently' slipped from its mouth, and all I've seen is more titans. This area in particular seems be far more dense with the hulking creatures than anywhere else that I've been. During all of my travels, this area is clearly the victor in numbers.

This fact only pushed me further. There was something here, but what was it? I couldn't even begin to understand why it let that information slip. Did he do it on purpose? Or was it an accident?

He had to do it on purpose. It was _smart_. Intelligent to a certain degree. It has shown its cunning many times before. Was this just another trap? A ploy to keep me in the area? Maybe, but I have to take that risk.

I stopped on top of a rather large tree and took in my surroundings, and there in the distance was a massive wall. It was gray, and extremely large. Larger than any tree nearby.

'A wall?' I thought before jumping out into the field and began making my way towards the wall. It took me about an hour from my position on the tree branch to make it to the side of the wall, and I had to avoid a few titans along the way, but here it was. 'It's massive! Larger than any titan I've seen up to this point!'

I moved my hands across it, just to make sure it was real. But then a thought ran through my head. Who made this wall, and why was it unmanned? It wasn't made by titans, that much could be deduced. They neither have homes, nor a reason to erect such massive defenses.

Defense.

It must be humans! A wall of this magnitude must have been their last desperate attempt to avoid extinction, but that still didn't explain why it was unmanned. Surely no mindless titan could breach such a massive wall on its own.

I looked up the massive construct, and began gauging how much chakra would be needed to make it up its side. Quite a lot was my ending conclusion.

I looked around me, and found that a few titans had found out where I was. I nodded my head and began running up the side of the wall. The titans that saw me earlier where standing beneath me, staring at me with those strange faces. Waiting to see if I'd fall back down to them.

I would not.

I shot past the crest of the wall and landed onto the top of the wall with a silent 'thud'. I looked back and forth to see if there was anyone on the wall. I was solemnly disappointed as I picked myself up from my kneeling position.

It was almost immediately clear to me that no life had been to the tops of these walls in years. Abandoned equipment strayed across the top of the wall, left in probably a mix of fear and terror. Was this wall abandoned? If so, why? No titan could have scaled this massive structure. Was it breached somehow?

I looked out across the massive swath of land that lay within the massive walls. The walls must be extremely long if they continued on past my eyesight. I walked over to the ledge that faced towards the inside of the wall and looked over the edge.

More titans.

Somehow they had managed to get inside the walls, but how? I suppose it doesn't really matter. They are here, and inside the wall, which means any hope of human civilization was gone along with the titans.

What now? Surely any prospect of human civilization had disappeared along with the arrival of their predators.

I rubbed the back of neck and began walking across the top of the wall. Which direction did I arrive here from? South… east? Yes, the southeast. I sighed heavily as I made my way across the top of the wall towards the southern end of the wall. Why was I even still here? Clearly all humans here had been killed, but I reserved some small amount of hope.

What if there was more to the wall than what met the eye? I looked up into the sky and saw that it was going to become night soon, which meant less titan activity. But did I even have to worry about them reaching me all the way up here?

I checked my chakra reserves. Plenty.

So, with plenty of chakra, I pushed on towards the southern edge of the wall. If anything, this was a fascinating site. This wall must have been abandoned only years before my arrival. Meaning this was probably the last bastion of hope for all of human kind.

'Which would also mean that I'm the last human in existence…'

No. I couldn't believe that. Even if the humans here where wiped out then I'm sure there was another hold out of humans… right?

That's what I kept telling myself all these years, at least…

**XxXxX**

'So that's how they got in.'

It's been about five hours since I began walking the crest of the wall until finally I came across something. A city that has had its gates smashed in on both the inside and the outside. No normal titan could have done this. I scanned out across the city, searching for any source of life, but, as expected, there was none.

I now stood on the inside wall and directly over the hole that had been blown inwards towards the heartland.

'What a shame…'

I turned towards the heartland behind the walls. I knew that if I continued towards the center then I would come in contact with more titans, but I have to investigate. If there was even the smallest chance that there was any survivors then I have to take that chance.

**XxXxX**

"Man! This job is so boring!" A young man exclaimed as he carried a box across the top an enormous wall.

"Will you shut your mouth already Connie?! This is the second day we've been up here and all you've done is complain!" Another soldier shouted in passing.

"But there's nothing to do! We've cleaned up everything! Every cannon, every rail, even the wall itself! This area is spotless! You know this to be true!" The bald headed soldier replied and anger. "All we've done is transport cargo from one side of the wall to the other! I swear I've moved the same box at least four times now!"

"Our main job is watch for titans. This busy work is only to keep us awake." A third young man explained calmly.

"I know that Eren, but it's still annoying…" Connie mumbled as he continued walking. Eren sighed and looked out over the vast fields, south of the wall. Lands long lost to the titan horde that streamed into the hole in Wall Maria, made by the Colossal Titan, and the Armored Titan.

Eren watched as Connie walked away, clearly still agitated at them being the ones having to complete all the busy work. He sighed and began scrubbing the side of the massive barrel. The grey clouds, at the very least, gave them some reprieve from the scorching sun that would normally blanket them with its radiating rays.

"Looks like it's about to rain…" Eren said to himself as he glanced up at the gray clouds. The distant boom of thunder promised to bring blessed rain to the farmers, but only served to make their lives far more miserable.

"It does, and I'm already hungry!" A female voice shouted from the other side of the cannon.

Another boom echoed out across dark sky, it must have been about… what, eleven in the morning?

"Sasha please, you just had a snack like thirty minutes ago, and lunch is just around the corner. You can survive until then." Eren said with an agitated expression.

"But I _can't_. I'm _so_ hungry!" Sasha exclaimed. Eren's eye twitched slightly as Sasha grabbed her stomach and began rolling on the ground.

'Why'd they pair me with her of all people…' Eren thought before yet another boom rang out, but this one closer than the last.

Eren stood up and walked over to a wooden locker that was bolted into the wall. He unlocked said locker and removed two wool trench coats from inside. "Sasha!"

The girl looked over at the black haired boy just in time to see a brown boat slamming her in the face.

"Put that on. It's about to rain."

"Did you have to throw it at me so hard…" Sasha grumbled as she put on the coat along with her partner. "Are we about done here?"

Eren sighed and shook his head. "Sasha, we are to clean _all_ of the cannons on this section of the wall."

Sasha's eyes widen in realization. "But that means we are only half way through!"

The young adult nodded before looking at the wall that surrounded Trost. "This is one of the most important parts of Wall Rose, and it's our job to clean the artillery on top of it. Don't take this lightly."

Sasha pouted and returned to cleaning the massive artillery piece. "You're no fun."

"Your definition of 'fun' is eating all day." Eren replied as he walked over to the cannon.

True to his words rain began to fall on the pair. The water falling from the sky was not very heavy, but still enough to quickly soak anyone unlucky enough not to have on a wool coat.

"It's beginning to come down hard." Sasha said as she pulled the hood over her head, Eren following suit soon after.

"Yeah, we can't really clean the artillery if it begins to pick up anymore." Eren said as he stood up. "Sasha, go report to the commander. See if he wants us to continue cleaning, or wait until the rain lets up."

"Why should I do it?" Sasha asked in annoyance.

"Do you want to stand up here and get wet?" Eren asked, but this still didn't get through to her. His eye twitched slightly. "Or get a snack…"

Sasha immediately perked up when she heard the word 'snack'.

"I'll be right back!" Sasha shouted in delight before disappearing from sight. Eren sighed and looked out across the fields in front of the wall. So far everyone's just been doing simple jobs such as this, but others, like Mikasa, where beginning to come into the spotlight of the high officials. They saw how strong she was. How powerful she was.

Eren sighed again and looked down at his hands. 'I've come so far, and here I am. Fifth in my class. Any normal soldier would be proud, but…' he thought as the soaked soldier clenched his hands into fists. 'I'm not. There's still so much to learn. Like-.'

**BOOM**

Eren jutted his head upwards in the direction of the loud noise, expecting to see a lightning strike hit nearby, but there was nothing in the sky. He then looked down towards the ground, and saw something horrifying.

A man, wearing a black cloak that went down to his shins burst out of the trees about ten miles away from the gate. He was running at an extremely fast speed, faster than anyone he's ever seen.

'Is that a… human? What's he doing outside of the walls?' Eren thought, but his thoughts ended there when three titans, about nine meters tall, exploded out of the brush behind him. 'Shit, shit, shit! What do I do?!'

Eren looked down at his gear. He could go down and try to save the poor guy, but could he fight against three titans? Once he was down there then his 3D Maneuver gear would be helpless, because they were now entering a valley that had no trees within it.

The young soldier clenched his hands as he watched the titans chasing after the poor man in both sorrow, and anger. 'No, I will help him.' Eren quickly rushed over to another box that was also bolted to the ground and opened it up. Quickly grabbing a flare gun out of the box, he loaded a red flare into the gun and proceeded to fire it up into the air.

'Lets go.' Eren thought as he jumped off the edge of the wall.

**XxXxX**

It has been about two weeks since I entered into the area inside the massive wall, and I have done nothing but fight, and fight, and fight. The number of titans that where around me where staggering. I haven't been able to sleep for more than a couple minutes, and my chakra supplies were beginning to dwindle.

I looked over my shoulder and saw three titans chasing after me, a mixture of smiles and frowns on their faces. I frowned at the sight before looking forward. Another wall lay before me, looming over the area like a guardian. I pushed some more chakra into my legs and jumped off the last tree that was nearest to the wall. The rain landing against my cloak and rolling down its side.

There was a jut in the wall like the one before, meaning there was a city that lay within, but unlike the first, its gate had yet to be smashed in.

My spirits began to rise once again when I saw a stream of red smoke fly up from the top of the wall. A flare!

I glanced over my shoulder and saw that the titans where still chasing after me. 'Do I have enough chakra left…?'

'I will have to defend myself until they send support. Or _if _they are going to send support.' I thought as I stopped in the center of the valley, preparing to fight.

**XxXxX**

"What is he doing?!" Eren exclaimed as he flew down the side of the wall. Did this guy really expect to fight these things without 3D maneuver gear?!

The titans grew closer to the cloaked man, but he stood his ground. "Wait! Please, don't do this!"

But Eren knew that his words weren't going to reach him.

Two chains fell from the man's cloak where his arms normally are. Long double bladed hooks could be seen on the ends of each chain. The cloaked figure swiftly dashed towards the three titans, hooks dangling behind him. The first titan, and smallest one at that, brought down its hand onto the man, but the man nimbly jumped to the side.

He quickly jumped onto the back of the titans hand, but the said titan quickly brought his hand up and threw him up into the air. The cloaked shade swiftly began spinning in the air, twirling the chains around him. The hooks sliced into the back of the titans' neck, killing it instantly, but one of the other titans watched and reached out towards him.

The cloaked man was just about to be grabbed when he suddenly shot to the side, and away from the grasp of the second largest titan. Eren watched as the hooks had embedded itself into the jaw of the largest titan on the other side of the center one in the same motion that had killed the first titan. He began swinging in front of the large mammoth and was quickly found flying over the back of the large ones' neck. The hooks quickly sliced a chunk of flesh out of the back of its neck, killing this one as well, but suddenly a hand grabbed him from midair.

"NO!" Eren shouted as he landed onto the ground in front of the wall and began running towards the titan that grasped the cloaked man. He ran as fast as he could towards them, but it was going to be too late. The titan opened its mouth and placed his neck between its teeth. And then clasped down.

Eren slowed his run to a mere walk before falling to his knees. "No…"

But then the cloaked body exploded into smoke. Disappearing from the titans' hand, Eren then saw the cloaked man in midair behind the titan, hooks coming down upon its neck. A loud slicing sound could be heard from behind the titan before it fell forwards and onto the ground in front of Eren, its head landing mere feet in front of the shocked soldier.

The black cloaked man landed onto the wet grass next to the dead titan, his hooks and chains following soon after. The rain continued to fall as the he began walking towards Eren, hook and chain being dragged behind him in the wet grass.

He stared at the cloaked figure that now stopped in front of him. Eren couldn't see his eyes, due to the positioning of the hood, but his mouth showed nothing but indifference. Like there was never any titans there in the first place.

'How strong is this guy…?' Eren thought as he continued to stare into the dark section underneath the hood.

Suddenly, noise could be heard behind him. Boots splashing against the wet grass.

"Halt! Stay where you are!" A stern voice shouted. The sound of blades could be heard exiting their sheaths. Eren looked to his side to see Garrison soldiers, with their flower insignia etched onto their brown coats.

The man didn't move, simply staring back at the line of soldiers that had drawn their swords against him.

"State your name!" The lead soldier shouted, clearly scared at what they had just witnessed.

The man remained quiet, his mouth never wavering from its closed position.

"I repeat! State your name before we have to use lethal force!" The soldier shouted. There are at least ten Garrison soldiers standing next to Eren, dual swords drawn and ready.

"Wait!" Eren shouted before running in between them and the cloaked man.

"What are you doing?! Stand down Eren Jeager!" The lead soldier shouted.

"This man just took down three titans, and you draw your swords _against _him?! What are you thinking?!" Eren shouted. He was roughly the same height, if not a bit taller, then he. How old was this mysterious man?

The other men shuffled a bit, as if coming to their senses.

"Why would you ever draw your swords against another human?! He's on our side!" Eren shouted before pointing to the dead titans on the ground. "Isn't this proof enough?!"

The lead soldier looked to his comrades, who also looked puzzled. Each of them having an internal fight of their own. Eren gritted his teeth. Lightning shot across the sky, followed by the loud boom of the thunder.

"Whether he's a friend or foe can be discussed at a later date. First, let's get him up the wall before more titans arrive." One of the more cool headed soldiers said. The leader nodded.

"Good idea. You two." He said before pointing towards two of the larger men. "Detain him. Eren, follow me. Command's going to want to hear about this…"

The two men walked past Eren and grabbed onto the cloaked arms of the shaded man. He never put up a fight as he walked with the eleven soldiers towards a wooden carriage that had been lowered for them, his hooks following along behind him. They all stepped onto the elevator before it began slowly rising up towards the top.

As they rose, Eren looked over to the cloaked man that had killed three titans with ease. Most of his body was covered by the black cloak, even his arms were covered, but he was wearing black cargo pants with black boots. The man had tannish skin with whisker marks on his cheeks. He wore a grey backpack, most likely to carry only the essentials. The chains still lay to his side, but upon closer examination, Eren noticed that the tips of the hooks where like any normal hook, except sharpened to a fine point like the tip of a spear, but the inside and outside edges where all bladed.

The man in question began moving his arms underneath the cloak. The two men holding him watched as the chains began to slowly move back underneath the veil of the black cloak. Once done his legs began to waver, and he moved to sit down onto the floor of the carriage.

"Hey! Did I say you could sit?" The lead soldier asked. The man looked over at him before nodding and standing back up, but his feet where wavering. Was he tired?

The wooden carriage stopped at the top of the wall. Once at the top, Eren noticed that a large group of Garrison troops where on the wall. Some manning the cannons. Others running up and down the wall. But most where staring at the black cloaked man, who stepped off the carriage with us in tow. The only thing holding this man upright at this point was the two large soldiers.

Sasha was standing off to the side, looking at me with concern blazing within her eyes. Connie was also there with a similar look on his face.

"Was this the reason for the red flare?" An older man asked as he approached us. Kitts Woerman was his name, and acting commander of the Trost Garrison Brigade.

All the soldiers, including Eren, stood straight and slammed their fists against chest.

"Yes sir!" All eleven soldiers exclaimed in unison. The cloaked never moved, but simply stared on underneath the veil of his hood.

"And who, may I ask, is this man?" Kitts asked as he stepped up to the silent figure, who continued to do just that.

"His name is still unknown at the moment, sir!" The lead soldier shouted. Kitts glanced at the soldier who responded before returning his stare back to the man.

"Now, let me ask you personally, boy… what's your name?" Kitts asked, an evil look on his face. "Lest I throw you over the side so our _friends_ can have a snack."

The man looked over his shoulder then back to Kitts. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Kitts blinked a couple of times before sticking his pinky into his ear. "Did you say something? I didn't hear you."

The man lifted his hands out in front of him and pretended like he was writing something down on a piece of paper. Only his hands where seen, but even those where covered by black fingerless gloves.

"What, do you need some paper or something? Can't talk or something?!" Kitts shouted, clearly agitated by the lack of responses he was getting from the mysterious figure.

The man nodded his head before pointing towards his throat.

"Is there something wrong with his voice?" One of the soldiers detaining him asked aloud.

"Must be, or maybe he can't understand our language?" One of the other soldiers stated.

"Quiet!" Kitts exclaimed, making everyone stand at attention. "Bring him to the HQ, and call for Commander Pixis immediately. He's going to want to talk to him."

"Yes sir!" The ten Garrison soldiers said as they began escorting the man away. Eren remained standing in place, saluting the officer.

"And you, Eren was it?" Kitts asked.

"Yes sir!" Eren replied.

"Report to the HQ as soon as your shift has ended. Dismissed." Kitts said before striding away.

Eren let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. Sasha and Connie quickly ran up to Eren and began looking him up and down.

"Are you okay?" Connie finally asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks." Eren said as he sat down.

"So… what happened? By the time we arrived back here everything was already over." Sasha said as she looked to her side. Watching the ten soldiers, plus Kitts and the cloaked man, walk away. "When I saw the red flare rising up where you were stationed, I feared the worst."

"Was it you who fired that flare?" Connie asked.

"Yeah, it was me. The reason I did it was because…" Eren said as he looked at the retreating form of the mysterious man. "He was out there all by himself with three titans chasing him."

"Wait, wait, wait, he was _outside _the wall? How is he even alive?" Connie asked.

"I don't know, but one thing's for sure…" Eren said as his eyes suddenly narrowed. "He's strong, and I mean _really _strong."

"So the three dead titans down there…" Sasha said as her eyes widened in shock.

"I sure as hell didn't kill them." Eren replied before standing and walking away. Almost every soldier that was on the wall where all silent with wide eyes. What they had just witnessed was not only beautiful, but terrifying. A single man, a single _human_, just took down three titans by himself, without any 3D maneuver gear.

Who was this man? And how did he disappear into smoke like that?

**XxXxX**

I sat in a dimly lit room inside a large castle at the center of a large city. A large window, nearly the size of the entire wall, sat to my left. A single reinforced door was in front of me, locked so I couldn't escape. Two wooden chairs, the one I sat in as well as another on the other side of a matching wooden table, where the only furniture in the room, save the hay that one could call a bed. Outside the window was a massive city, with people walking to and fro.

People, actual people! A single tear appeared underneath my eye as I looked out across the city. I walked over to the window, and watched as the rain fell down upon the town.

For so long I've wandered… no, for so long I've ran. Ran away from these things that have stopped at nothing to catch me. I remember watching as all the humans where hunted down and killed by the earliest titans. And when I realized that I could not defeat this new enemy, I ran. Retreated to the furthest reaches of the world in hopes that they would not find me, but in time they did.

They always did…

The door slowly creaked open to reveal a bald man that looked aged. His piercing eyes settling onto the being that look not a year old than twenty.

"So you must the 'outsider' that everyone is talking about. Did you have a good sleep?" The man asked as he walked into the room, and closing the door behind him. He took off his rain coat and placed it onto the back of the wooden chair before sitting down into said chair. I had fallen asleep for at least five hours, which was much needed, but only awoke when a soldier woke me up. "Please, take a seat."

I looked down at the chair before doing what he asked. He looked like a friendly enough person.

"My name is Commander Pixis, and I'm the leader of the Southern Garrison forces." Pixis said as he pulled out a note pad and pen. He then placed them onto the table after saying, "I heard you had a speech problem."

I looked at the pen and paper with curious eyes.

"You know you can take that cloak off. It must be irritating to wear it all the time."

I then looked down at my person then back up to him. He sighed, realizing that I wasn't going to say anything, or take of my cloak.

"So tell me, where did you come from?"

I grabbed the notepad, and pen, then began writing onto the parchment. Pixis watched as I scribbled down words onto the.

After a few moments of me writing on the notepad, I handed it back to him for the older looking man to read.

"'You are from the outside and believed that all humans have been killed by the massive creatures.' So you are from outside the walls. Tell me, where were you born?" Pixis asked. He must believe that I must have been born somewhere within the larger wall.

I retrieved the notepad and wrote down something else.

"'Not within the walls.'" Pixis looked at the notepad, then back up at me, then back at the notepad. "You can't be serious."

I nodded my head. "If you weren't born within Wall Maria then does that mean there are other humans out there?"

After another set of scribbles Pixis read my words carefully. "'No, they are all dead. This was the first human civilization I've found.' I see, so everyone else is dead. You must be pretty stealthy if you were able to last so long on your own out there." Pixis said as I removed my hood from my head. He frowned when he saw my face.

To Pixis, he saw a young man that has lost everything, many times over. My eyes where dull and lifeless along with my facial features. 'I suppose living out in the wilderness with Titans constantly on your heels would do that to you.'

"I'm glad we were able to get you in here in time, but I've got reports saying that you managed to take down three titans. Is this true?" Pixis asked, curious about this part greatly.

"…" I raised my cloak and revealed my arms, which were wrapped in thick chains with a hook tied to the end of each chain, but both of the hooks where grappled underneath one of the chains. This was done because I didn't want my hooks dangling from my forearms all the time. The chain continued to wrap up my arm until coming to a stop mid bicep. Underneath was black leather, so that the chains wouldn't rub my arms raw.

"Interesting weapons you have there, but how did you managed to do it without 3D maneuver gear?" Pixis asked. I sighed and looked up into the air. Revealing what I truly was would be hassle. He wouldn't believe me even if I told him the truth. I began scribbling down another sentence. I really needed to get my voice back.

"'Training?' Hmm…" Pixis stared into my blue eyes for what seemed like a century. Contemplating if I was telling the truth or not. He leaned back into his chair and chuckled. "You know, you should try playing chess sometime because I can't tell if you're telling the truth or not."

'You don't have to believe me. Nor do I care if you do or not. I'm just happy to find other humans that are still alive.' I wrote down. Pixis looked at the notepad before sighing.

"I suppose you're right. What I believe doesn't really matter when it comes to the hard facts. You killed three titans, and that's all there is to it." Pixis said as he snapped his fingers. In walked a soldier holding a tray of food. It looked to be a bowl of warm potato soup, loaf of bread, and a glass of water. The soldier set it down in front of me before turning and exiting the room, closing the door behind him. "Please, eat. You must be starving."

I nodded my head and began digging into the food, and it was glorious.

"When was the last time you ate?" Pixis asked. 'Four days.'

He shook his head with a frown adoring his features. "I'm sorry son. Must have been tough out there."

'You have no idea.' I wrote down when I narrowed my eyes. Pixis nodded before snapping his fingers again. Another soldier entered the room with a chess set. He placed it down on the edge of the table, and picked up the now empty tray of food.

"How about we play a couple games while we let that food of yours rest? I love playing against new opponents, especially if they're good ones." Pixis said with a glint in his eye. I could tell this man was a master at the game, but I've picked up the game _way _back in the day. I could use a good opponent to scrub off the rust with.

"And also, if you'd let me, I'd like to tell you about the history of our quaint little kingdom."

**XxXxX**

"Eren!" A voice shouted to the soaked soldier walking through the streets of Trost. Eren looked over his shoulder to see a blond haired boy running towards him. He stopped in front of him, breathing heavily. "Eren, did you see the red flare?! Where were you?"

"What do you mean Armin?" Eren asked.

"Why weren't you in formation? Everyone was there expect for you, Connie, and Sasha! What happened?!" Armin asked.

"I was the one that shot the flare." Eren said with a deadpanned expression. Armin looked horrified.

"So you where the one that-?!" Armin began to say.

"Yes, I was." Eren responded before turning and beginning to walk away.

"Hey! Wait up!" Armin exclaimed before running up and settling into a walk next to his friend. "So what was it about? You got everyone in the unit worried that the Colossal Titan had returned."

Eren sighed and looked at his friend.

'_Do not speak a word of this to anyone. This information is classified until further notice. Do you understand?' Kitts said in a threatening tone._

The words rang his head, forcing him to take a vow of silence on the matter. "Sorry, but I was ordered not to speak of it to anyone."

"Oh… I see." Armin said, a little downtrodden by the lack of information.

"Where's Mikasa? I figured she'd be coming with you." Eren said as he looked around.

"She was called to a meeting with a few of the high officials." Armin said, getting a nod from Eren.

"Mikasa was the best of our class. It's no wonder that they called her after I shot the flare." Eren replied.

"But she really wanted to come! Once we found out that the flare came from the section of the wall that you were stationed at, she tried to pull every trick in the book to come find you! It's just that-." Armin tried to explain.

"Orders are orders. Don't worry, I understand." Eren replied with a far off look in his eyes.

'Does he even care? No, he cares, there's just something else going on. Whatever happened up on the wall must have gotten him thinking.' Armin thought. "Where are you headed off to now? Shouldn't you report back to-?"

"I've been ordered to report to Central HQ." Eren replied, cutting off Armin while pointing towards the castle at the center of the city.

"Why would they need you to report there? Wouldn't you have already given your report to the field Sargent?" Armin asked.

"I don't know." Eren replied. The blond boy puckered out his lips at the lack of attention he was getting from his childhood friend.

"Well it's my turn to clean the mess's dishes." Armin said with a loud groan.

"Heh, have fun with that. I'll see you later on tonight." Eren replied as he waved over his shoulder.

"Later!" Armin replied before running off.

Eren looked up into the sky and sighed. 'This rain was never going to let up, was it?'

**XxXxX**

"Eren Yaeger?" A female soldier questioned with a clipboard. She was wearing glasses and had gray hair.

"Yes ma'am." Eren replied with a salute.

"Follow me please. Commander Pixis is waiting." The female soldier replied.

'Commander Pixis? What's he doing here?' Eren thought. The young soldier followed the officer until they reached a door at the end of a long hallway. Two soldiers stood on either side of the door at full attention.

"Through here." The officer said, opening the door for Eren. He nodded to her in respect and entered through the doorway.

"Oh man! You truly are good, aren't you?!" Pixis exclaimed in delight.

Sitting in the room was Commander Pixis and the black cloaked man, except only this time his hood was down, revealing his upper portion of his face. He had blue eyes and blonde hair that went down to his jaw line. Three whiskers adorned both of his cheeks, giving him a fox like impression. But his eyes held no life, and his face mirrored his eyes. It's like he saw only death and the coldness of reality.

He looked up at me and blinked those emotionless eyes. 'What was he thinking right now?'

"Eren Yaeger of the 104th Trainee Division, reporting as requested!" Eren recited, saluting the Commander of the Southern Garrison forces.

"Ah, Eren Yaeger. Good to meet you." The older man replied as he stood up from his chair. "You must be the young man that fired off that flare."

"Yes sir I was."

"Hmm… And was he the reason you fired it?" Pixis asked while pointing towards the stoic man sitting at the table.

"Yes sir."

"I see. Well, do you mind explaining to me what exactly happened?" Pixis pushed as he sat down in the chair.

"Of course. I was with Sasha Blouse cleaning the artillery on the southern end of the wall when it began to rain. Sasha went back to our field commander to see if we were to continue cleaning the cannons. That's when I saw this man," Eren then pointed to the cloaked man, "running away from three titans. I noticed that I was the only one around and decided that I would need help if we were going to save him. So, I fired a flare calling for help and moved to assist, but by the time I got there…"

"He had already taken care of them." Pixis finished. Eren nodded his head, knowing full well that he must have gotten reports from some of other soldiers as well.

"Well your story matches those of the others as well." Pixis said as he leaned back into his chair.

"Permission to speak?" Eren asked.

"Go ahead."

"What are you doing here? Weren't you at a conference that was days away?"

"I _was, _but I left the conference early because it had nothing to do with me. My subordinates that I left can handle anything that comes up." Pixis explained as he waved it off. He then turned to the silent man with a questionable look in his eyes. "Now there is what do with you…"

The man tilted his head to side, confused at the comment.

"What do you want to do? You've probably been on the run ever since you've been born, so it's understandable if you'd want to take it easy. Trust me, you've earned it." Pixis explained. "Or you could join military and help fight against our mortal enemy. We could really use your talent with those hooks of yours."

The man looked down at the table in quiet contemplation. Pixis and Eren stared at the man. If he were to join the military, then humanity would have another tool in their fight against the titans. He began writing something onto the notepad, but stopped halfway when Pixis spoke up once more.

"Just so you know, no matter what you choose, you may be drafted into the military because of your combat skills." Pixis explained, a small amount of grief in his eyes. "Humanity lost Wall Maria five years ago, as I've told you before during out games of chess, and ever since we have been desperately seeking strong men to fill in the ranks."

The man sighed and ripped the piece of paper from the notepad. He proceeded to crumple up the paper and throw it to the ground. He then wrote another sentence onto the paper.

'Then I suppose it doesn't matter what I want, does it?'

Pixis frowned at the sentence. This boy has been through so much, and Pixis knew that, even if he wanted to remove himself from the fighting, he would be dragged back into the fighting by the central government eventually.

"I suppose it doesn't…" Pixis replied. "Tell you what, take a couple of days and rest on it. I know you must be tired from your fight. We'll get you a better room than this one. A room with an actual bed."

Pixis stood up and put on his coat. "I'll come back within the next two to three days. I'll try and talk to some people about the chance of your release into civilian life, but its chances are slim." He walked to the door and cracked it open. A few words were said to the gray haired women outside the room before the commander turned to the two occupants of the room. "Eren, you are to escort… him if he ever wishes to leave the confines of the HQ, but you two are not to leave Trost under any circumstances."

"Yes sir!" Eren said with a salute. Pixis then turned to the silent man with a look of embarrassment.

"During our time together I neglected to ask for your name." Pixis said as he rubbed the back of his head. "I guess I was so enthused in our game of chess that I completely forgot to ask."

The young man tried to open his mouth but only a hoarse rasp came out. He tried again and the same thing happened until finally he found his vocal cords.

"N-Na…" The man began to say before coughing.

"Take your time son. Don't push yourself too hard." Pixis said. The man nodded before clearing his throat.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

**XxXxX**

A/N: So this is something that has been on my mind for a while, but only recently did I try to write it down. In all honesty I'm using this story to try and remove some of my writers block on some of my others. I'm working on Ancient Blood, trust me, but right now let me remove some of this mind numbing writers block with something fresh.

Well I hope you all like my new story, and don't bash on it too hard. xD

And, as always, thanks for reading my story! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**XxXxX**

I sat meditating on top of my bed. A small window was etched into the wall in front of me. From the third floor of the castle I had a good view of the entire city of Trost, but the fantastic view was not what my mind had settled on.

Inside my mind I stood in a completely dark room. Nine pedestals, about waist high, surrounded a single large one, which was about twelve feet tall. A bright white fire sat on top of the largest pedestal with the Roman numeral for ten etched onto each of its sides. The remaining pedestals had fires of their own on top. For example, the pedestal with the Roman numeral for one had a golden brown fire on top. At the base of each pedestal an engraving ran from the bottom of the marble pedestals all the way to the large one that sat at the center of the room. Inside the engravings that ran along the floor, energy could be seen slowly creeping towards the pillars from the large pedestal at the center of the room.

Although not all the fires where currently lit. I softly rubbed my hand across the top of the number seven pedestal. Its smooth surface was barren of any fire like some of the others.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do more… Chomei. Your power was used in vain. I couldn't stop the titans…" I whispered as I looked out across the small room. The only fires that still remained lit were the numbers one, eight, nine, and ten.

When I was fighting the titans at the very beginning, I drew upon Chomei's powers in hopes that I could end the outbreak before it began, but I couldn't be everywhere at once. Every titan that I killed, ten more would appear and soon I found that there was no stopping these beasts.

So I decided to run. When the last human that was with me died, I ran.

"Fū would be so angry if she saw what I did, huh?" I said with a sad smile on my face. Whenever I drew upon a bijuu's power, memories would drip into my head of its past experiences.

Fū had fought monstrous beasts somewhat like the titans, but she was not in the same situation that I was in. Humanity was not in peril when she fought against the massive creatures around her home, and the creatures actually had a number to them, unlike the titans.

Only fragmented images would come back to me when I drew upon their powers. Most of the images would contain their powers and what they could do. Instinct would kick in as their whispers would tickle my ear, guiding me on how to correctly use their power.

I knew that they were gone, even if their energy remained inside me. Calling upon their power did not bring back their bodies and voices. The only thing that I can remember them by was the broken images and memories that flashed in my mind as I used their power.

Eventually the flames would return once the energy in the engravings on the ground reached the pedestals, but it takes a _very_ long time for that to happen.

I walked across the dark room, carefully stepping over the engravings in the ground, and stopped in front of the ninth pedestal. The crimson flame that sat atop the marble stand slowly burning away in front of me without a care in the world. Unlike the over eight surrounding pedestals, this one was taller, up to my chest, and its flame was larger. All the flames seem to grow as the number went up, but this one was much larger than the rest.

I had a strange attraction to this pedestal out of all the others. My decaying mind could at least decipher that much.

"It's been a little while." I said as I sat down in front of the pedestal. "I don't know why I'm talking to you so much. It's just that I have a close feeling to you above all the other bijuu." I looked around at the other pedestals before returning my gaze to the crimson flame. "Each of them don't remember me talking to their auras here when I used their powers in the past, but I've felt inclined to keep you, in particular, up on my life."

"I've finally found some humans. They've managed to erect massive walls to keep out the titans, but they are under threat. They've lost a massive amount of ground and many have died due to a pair of titans that broke through the outer most wall." I explained. "Although it seems that they are scared of me. Some of the soldiers witnessed me killing some of the titans outside the wall without 3D maneuver gear on. I can understand their apprehensiveness towards me." I continued as I leaned back onto my hands. "They've never seen someone use chakra before, and to see someone use it now after the practice has all but disappeared would scare anyone. But there is one person, Eren Yeager I think his name was, who has the same eyes as someone that was once close to me. And that's not all. There's something different about him, but I can't put my finger on it."

Sighing, I looked at the red flame. It flickered slightly every now again, silently listening to my recount of the last day or so. 'Why can't I remember you? We were close, I can at least feel that, but everything else?'

I balled my hand into a fist as I looked at the lingering fire. "You know the worst part of all this? I can't even remember your name. For someone that I feel so close to, I can't even remember your name!" I slammed my fist against the marble floor. "The only thing I remember was when this _curse_ was placed on me. Why did I go through with it? Why did we all think it was a good idea?! Damn it answer me!"

I stared at the crimson flame with such intensity, but nothing happened. No answer, or signal, that it was even listening. I breathed in heavily and took control of my emotions as I slowly got up. "I've lived… for such a long time. I just want it all to end, but I can't. Something is stopping me from just slicing my neck open and ending my life this very instant." I ran my hand down the side of the pedestal. "I'm thankful for living such a long life. To be able to see the world as it changes, and the impact I had in steering it away from the darkness that threatened it…"

"But you know what? It would have been a lot easier if you were here. If I had someone that was with me from the very beginning." I finally said.

**Knock Knock Knock**

"It seems there is someone here to see me. I don't know if my talks get through to you, but they certainly help me. Thank you, friend." I said with a bow before exiting the confines of my mind. I stood up and walked over to my door.

"Eren Yeager?" I questioned. He looked disgruntled, if not bored. But I could see some trace amount of concern on his features.

"You've been in your room all morning and was wondering if everything was okay." Eren explained. "The soldiers down in the cafeteria said you never got any breakfast, and the guards down the hall haven't heard anything either."

"Sorry, was just gathering my thoughts was all." I replied as I moved back into the room, Eren following me in.

"I understand. You've been through a lot. I can only imagine what you had to do in order to survive out there beyond the wall."

"Yeah… life was hard." I replied as I moved over to my backpack. I looked inside to check if everything was there. The contents of my backpack was several large storage scrolls, a wet stone, replacement chains links, flask, anything anyone would need for living on the run. Inside the three large storage scrolls was smaller scrolls. Most of which contained jutsu and techniques. A few, however, I was not able to open.

"What's in those scrolls?" Eren asked curiously. I pulled out one of the large blue scrolls and laid it on the bed.

"Very old information." I replied as I rolled it out slightly.

"What kind of information?" Eren pressed.

"Information on how to kill people."

Eren looked somewhat shocked at my response. The need to kill or harm another human was never needed in his eyes. At least not yet.

"But there are some scrolls that contain information that even I don't have access to." I said as I lifted up a black and red scroll. A metallic blue seal restricted access to the contents inside of the scroll.

'Where did that one come from?!' Eren thought as he looked down at the large blue scroll. Signs where scribbled across the contents of the scroll that he couldn't understand.

"Why can't you access them, and how can you read any of this?" Eren asked, deciding not to ask about the appearance of the red and black scroll.

"This is a very old language that my people used to use, but the reason I can't access some of these scrolls is because their demands have yet to be met." I replied.

"And what's the demand for that one?" Eren asked as he looked at the scroll in my hand.

'_You've done so much for me. You saved me from so many terrible things, but most importantly you've saved me from myself. I don't know how I can ever repay you for giving me the life I never thought I would have. Even giving you this can never amount to the happiness that you've given me. Now I don't know how this seal works, or what will happen to me after this ritual is done, but know this, you've always been my best friend. No matter the hardships that we've endured, that fact has stuck with me, even if I never admitted it to myself. Thanks for being there dobe, I'll never forget it. –Teme.'_ It was the letter that went along with the scroll itself. Opening the scroll proved to be impossible and the seal inside continued to be a mystery that constantly eluded my memory. Even so… I didn't create the seal that clamped this scroll, along with a few others, shut. But it seems that I had written something down on the back of the letter that pushed me away from ever wanting to open it in the first place. '_The price of power is steep, and this is no exception. This will only open when the last flicker of light threatens to fade from this world. I hope I never have to use this, but if what the old man says is true, then I may need it eventually.' _I looked up at Eren with a sad smile. "When the last light threatens to leave this world, only then will the scroll be opened."

Eren frowned at the message. "Seems sinister."

I nodded my head as I placed the red and black scroll onto my bed. "So, what do you want to-." My raspy voice was getting the best of me as I began to violently cough.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Eren said as he ran over and patted me on the back. I nodded my head in response.

"Thank you, but I'll be fine." I replied. "I'll just have to be careful not to talk too much."

"That's fine, but are you hurt anywhere else? I could go grab some food for you if you'd like." Eren rambled out. I raised an eyebrow at Eren's eagerness. Was it because of how I killed those titans yesterday?

"I'm fine, just tired is all. Last night was the only full night of sleep that I've got in a long time." I replied. "How about you show me around town?"

"Sounds good to me. I'll go get you cleared to leave." Eren said as he opened the door. "Meet me downstairs when you're ready to leave."

After hearing the soft click of the door closing, I was once again alone to my thoughts. I put the red and black scroll back into its compartment inside the much larger storage scroll and then placed it back in its rightful place inside my backpack. 'Maybe one day, but not yet.' I placed the leather guards around my forearms and began wrapping the chains around my now protected arms. 'Heh, when was the last time I did this? I hadn't taken them off in years… guess it really has been that long.'

With the chains now completely wrapped around my arms, I picked up my hooks and twirled them around my hands. They've been my closest friends, next to the pillar of flames inside my mind, for centuries, or since the titans appeared. Time tends blur together when you've lived as long as I have.

'I wonder why they allowed me to hold onto my weapons? I suppose this was Pixis's doing…'

The hooks had handles on the end, allowing me to maneuver better if I'm ever closer to the massive beasts… or other humans. I then latched the bottoms of my weapons to the ends of the chains and put my cloak on over my body. The ends are tattered and worn, but it only adds to my love for the piece of cloth. 'This cloak has been my home for centuries. I've worn it everywhere… glad it's waterproof.'

I moved to the heavy oak door and opened it. Two soldiers sat at the end of the hallway. They were playing cards on top of a small wooden stool. Must have been bored out of their minds. As I approached the two soldiers they both looked up at me, but I got mixed reactions. One soldier, the smaller and younger of the two, had brown hair and eyes and looked terrified. While the other, who was taller with grey hair and black eyes, looked happy and full of pride at my appearance.

"Glad to see you up and about! You feelin' any better son?" The older man asked.

"Feeling much better, thank you." I replied with a bow. I wasn't very good at making facial expressions, but I could, at the very least, show respect in other ways.

"Well that's good! Eren just went downstairs to get you cleared through the front gate. Take the stairs over there all the way down to the bottom floor. You should see Eren when you get there." The older man said with a smile. "By the way, the name's Johnston Wilhelm."

"Good to meet you Mr. Wilhelm, and thank you for the advice." I replied before coughing. I moved towards the stairway where Johnston had pointed without trying to talk to the other soldier. I didn't really feel like he was in the mood to talk to me.

"You did well, by the way. Killing those titans. Keep up the good work!" Johnston said. I smiled as best I could and entered the stairwell. It seems that not everyone was afraid of me.

I made my way down the stairs and passed several soldiers along the way. Each looked either scared or happy to see me. I suppose the prospect of a man single handedly taking down three titans could be a little intimidating, but was it really warranted? I'm a human, just like them. Why would they be scared?

Eren was standing near a set of giant metal doors that led outside. The gate was closed and two guards stood at attention on either side of the massive gate.

"Ready to go?" Eren asked. I nodded my head in response. "Alright then follow me, and let me do all the talking."

This prospect was something I was okay with. My throat was still hurting, and giving it some rest was needed, but I could tell that my voice was coming back. I could talk for much longer without a coughing fit interrupting my speech.

So, I followed Eren to the doors where we were stopped by one of the guards. "Does he have clearance to leave the HQ?" Asked one of the guards.

"He does. Here are the clearance papers." Eren replied. The soldier sorted through the small booklet and looked towards me.

"Ah, yes, Naruto Uzumaki. Good job killing those titans, but these papers says to leave your hood on while outside of the HQ until your existence is fully disclosed." The soldier said with a straight face. He didn't look intimidated, nor impressed, by much at all. "Which I feel is complete bullshit. The majority of the Garrison troops here in Trost already know of your existence, but orders are orders. That paranoid leader of ours is truly something else…"

'Must not be talking about Pixis.'

He handed the booklet back to Eren and sent a signal to the other soldier standing with him. He nodded and pulled a lever next to the door, making the massive gate slowly creak up. The unseen chains groaned against the pressure that was being applied to them by the heavy weight.

Light began to pour into the large room as the gate made its way up. I slipped my hood on once the light crept up to my face.

"Ready?" Eren asked. I was a little apprehensive about exploring the unknown city. Even when I walked through it when I first arrived, I kept my head down as where my orders.

"Yes." I replied as we walked out of the HQ and into the city of Trost.

**XxXxX**

Mikasa was normally a very calm and collected person. The prospect of 'crisis' never really affected her much, but when a certain friend doesn't contact her for two days, she becomes very concerned. Her superiors have all but hindered her attempts to go and find Eren. Her commanders have kept her, and a couple of other soldiers, in meetings between upper ranking officers. It was to get them prepared for the leadership position that was sure to come.

While becoming an officer would be nice, Mikasa's primary concern was the safety of Eren and Armin.

"You're released until 1400 hours. I expect you to be here at that time, understood?" The commander of the 104th Trainee Division said.

"Yes sir!" Mikasa responded with a salute before leaving the office. Their current station was a two story building in the shape of a U that surrounded an open courtyard with each floor having a walkway, doors, and windows facing the courtyard. In truth, it looked like a motel that had been transformed into a military outpost. A large metal gate, guarded by two Garrison soldiers, sat at the entrance of the courtyard.

Mikasa walked down the outside stairs and towards her quarters on the first floor. Males and females where split up, with females being on the first floor and males on the second.

"You okay Mikasa?" A voice asked from behind her. She knew immediately who it was when the words left his mouth. "You look kind of down."

"Oh, Armin. Just thinking is all." Mikasa replied, but her facial features betrayed the words that left her mouth. Ever since the flare was shot up on top of the wall Eren has been missing, and she fears that something may have happened to him.

"Right… well I talked to Eren yesterday. He told me-."

"Wait you talked to Eren?! Where is he? Is he okay?" Mikasa began to stutter out.

"Whoa there, yes he's fine, and he's still in Trost." Armin replied at Mikasa's sudden outburst of concern. "He was ordered to report to the Garrison HQ yesterday. I assume they're having him stay there for the time being."

"Why would he stay at central?" Mikasa voiced, clearly still concerned for her friend.

"I don't know, but he said it was classified. Sorry." Armin explained.

'What could be so important that it has to remain classified?' Mikasa thought while tapping her foot. "Well I'm going to central HQ to see if he's there."

"Wait!" Armin said as he chased after her retreating form. "What if he's not there?"

"Then I'll find him." Armin wore a deadpanned expression.

'It's not that easy…' Armin thought before sighing and chasing after his friend.

**XxXxX**

I sat down to a plate of fruits, vegetables, and potato soup. We decided to have lunch at a tavern on the northern part of town, about ten blocks away from where Eren is quartered. The room was musty with smoke hanging in the ceiling of the room. The old wooden furniture was wobbly, but the food was good and cheap. The window next to our table provided much needed light as we ate away.

"No meat?" I asked.

"Ever since Wall Maria fell to the titans, meat has been somewhat scarce. The people here in Trost can hardly afford the delicacy of fresh meat." Eren replied with a slight frown. "It's sometimes rationed out, but only when a noblemen feels obligated to do so."

"I see…" I replied as I began eating my food. We've been walking for a few hours, exploring the city and all that it had to offer. The people seemed happy, simply glad that they lived through the evacuation five years prior.

"Tell me, I saw you die, eaten by the titans outside the walls. How are you still alive?"

"…" I looked down at my food, confused of how I should answer his question. Should I tell him of my secret? Of how old I truly am? To him I look like an early twenties man who has seen too much, but that couldn't be further from the truth. "It's an ability that I've used to keep myself alive for a very long time."

"An 'ability'? What ability allows you to do that?" Eren asked.

"I'm sorry Eren, but I don't trust you yet. I've only met you yesterday." I replied with an even tone. I don't know who he is, or his background. So, why would I give him any secrets about myself?

"Oh… I suppose that's true." Eren looked a little downtrodden at this aspect.

"I've only given out my secrets to those I completely trust, unless a situation forces me otherwise." I said in complete seriousness, but then tried to sound a little friendlier. "But, so far, you're the only one willing to carry on a conversation with me, other than Pixis. So it's a step in the right direction."

I stopped and took a sip of water. Eren's expression had lightened somewhat by my words.

'At least I'm gaining some amount of trust…' Eren thought as he took another bite of the vegetables.

We finished our food with Eren talking about the history of Trost. It was interesting, but Pixis had given me a much broader history lesson on how humanity had hid behind these walls for centuries. During that time I had been on the run from the titans, never knowing that this pocket of civilization had continued to survive.

Eren paid for the food and we exited the tavern. "How about I show you where I'm stationed? You'll maybe even meet some of my comrades I had during basic."

I shrugged my shoulders. Seemed like a good idea to me.

After about a fifteen minute walk we soon arrived at a gate that guarded a motel looking building. Two guards stood behind the gate, but they were leaning against the metal bars talking. "Julius, Edward, mind opening up the gate? I've got a VIP that I'd like to show around."

The two soldiers looked at us as we approached, and almost immediately the look of terror was etched across their faces. Now this not was not uncommon, but the majority of the Garrison troops that believed in the rumor saw me thought I was something short of a god. Whether or not I was an evil or good one depended on the person.

"D-Does he have clearance to enter?" Edward asked. He had short brown hair with black eyes, and stood about the same height as me.

"He does, you should know that." Eren said in a questioning tone.

"Right, right, sorry. Julius, can you help me with the gate?" Edward asked. Julius nodded his head before moving to help with the gate. Julius was taller, and much more muscular, with black hair and hazel eyes. Once the gate was opened for us, we entered through, but I noticed that the two soldiers kept their distance.

'It's like they think I'm going to bite their heads off…' I thought.

Eren stopped at the center of the courtyard and looked over his shoulder. "Wonder what their problem is?"

I shook my head and looked around at the building that surrounded us. "Is this?"

"It is. This is where we are currently stationed." Eren said, but looked kind of annoyed. "I wonder where everyone's at?" He continued to look around before shrugging his shoulders. "Oh well, how about I show you my quarters then? I need to get a few things from there if I'm going to be staying at the Garrison's HQ for the next couple of days."

When Eren was looking around there was indeed several soldiers walking around the motel, but I just assumed that none of them where his friends. We made our way up to the second floor and into one of the rooms. There was two beds with a connecting bedside table. A single lamp, and a couple of pictures, sat on top. A large window pointed out towards the courtyard, where a couple of soldiers began practicing hand-to-hand combat. Dust danced in the light that entered through the window, some landing on the table that sat in the corner of the room. A single chair was tucked underneath the wooden table and a door, which led to the bathroom I assume, sat at the very back of the room. Each of the beds where neatly made with a wooden box that sat at the end of each.

"Pretty comfortable compared to some of the other units, but since our division held the highest scores this was our reward until we are placed into our separate sections." Eren said.

The military was made up of three sections. The Survey Corps, Garrison, and Military Police. Each with their separate functions that are needed to protect, and serve, the whole of humanity. This was the system that I'm going to be dragged into. I don't really care about the politics that this kingdom has in place, but I do care about the people that live here. I care about the wellbeing of each person that lives inside these walls, and if that means killing more titans then I would do it in a heartbeat.

I looked over at Eren as he began rummaging through his crate of supplies. Something about him just doesn't sit right. He's nice, and has a burning ambition, but there's something else about him that reminds me of a previous encounter.

"Who else is in this picture?" I asked as I picked up a picture that was on the bedside table. Eren was young, and there was two other people in the photo as well. A blond haired boy, and a black haired girl with a red muffler.

"Oh them? The blond one is Armin and the girl is Mikasa. We go way back. Back before…" Eren said as his looked down at the pack that he was filling up with gear. I looked up from the photo to Eren's hair had covered his eyes and his mouth did little to reveal his emotions. "Before my mother was killed by _them_."

I watched as his grip on the backpack tightened. "I watched as she was eaten by one of those _monsters_! I hate them… I hate them with every fiber of my body. I will kill every last titan until not a single one of them is left standing!"

A frown graced my features as the boy talked about how much he hated the titans. Don't get me wrong, I hate them too, but if there's one thing that I've learned over my extended life it was to keep calm at all times.

"Is that so…" I replied as I looked down at the picture. The three looked so happy together, it made me cringe at the sight of what he had become. 'I hope this revenge doesn't lead to an early death.'

I moved over to Eren and place a hand on his shoulder. The boy looked at me with those angry green eyes still raging. "Let's get going. It's getting stuffy in here."

Eren slowly calmed himself and finished packing his things. We moved outside and down the stairs, where I was met by a fascinating sight. A blond haired girl was fighting against five male soldiers.

"Who's she?" I asked as we watched the girl decimate the five trainees.

"That's Annie Leonhart. She's one the best hand-to-hand combat fighters in the division and ranked fourth when we graduated." Eren said. We continued watching Annie fight and I was mildly impressed. She knew how fight, and there where very little faults in her fighting style, but there was still faults.

The five boys now laid on the ground, either knocked out or barely conscious.

"Weak." Annie said as she looked up at us, her gaze almost immediately landing on me. "Who are you?"

We walked over to her before responding. "This is Naruto, the VIP I've been tasked to escort until Commander Pixis returns to Trost."

"Naruto…" Annie said as she sized me up. "Did you watch me fight?" I nodded my head. "What do you think?"

'Why does she care what Naruto thinks? Annie has never expressed interest in anything, or cared what others thought of her.' Eren thought as he looked between the two, curious more than anything.

"You're good, but there are flaws." I replied with an even tone. She looked somewhat surprised at my response before returning to her passive expression.

"Is that so? Then would you care to show me these 'flaws'?" Annie asked. She didn't much like her fighting style, which was her pride and joy, being called faulty.

I silently sighed and looked over at Eren, who gave me shrug that stated 'this is your fault bud'.

'I suppose there's no helping it.' I thought before following her to the center of the courtyard.

'I finally get to see his fighting style up close!' Eren thought as he leaned against one of the poles that held up the walkway above.

Annie got into her fighting stance, while I simply watched. "Not going to ready yourself? Fine." The blonde haired girl dashed towards me at a quick pace before sending her right fist towards my head. I tilted my head, dodging the punch, and sent a punch of my own towards her stomach. Her other hand quickly grabbed onto my wrist and began twisting it.

'I see, so she's trying to force me to turn my body and suppress me that way… interesting.' I thought as shot my free elbow into her ribcage. Annie's eyes held surprise as she let go of my wrist and quickly jumped back, composing herself quickly.

"Your movements are quick. I'll give you that much." Annie said as she rubbed her side. 'And those hook and chains that are wrapped around his arms. What are those for?'

'I didn't even put any chakra into that attack.' I thought.

"But you won't catch me off guard again!" Annie exclaimed as she dashed towards me. I grinned slightly as I parried another of her punches. Her expression had shifted from expressionless and bored, to slightly excited. I parried another of her punches and swiftly kicked her legs out from underneath her, but she used the momentum from this attack to place a hand onto the ground and sending a kick of her own towards my chest. I blocked the attack, but was sent back a couple of steps.

'She has some power behind her attacks. She's certainly a lot stronger then she looks.' I thought as she got back onto her feet and dashed towards me once more. 'But it looks like we've attracted a crowd.'

Sure enough there was a small crowd of soldiers around us, watching us as we sparred. Out of the corner of my eye I caught a glimpse of two people that looked familiar, but disregarded it for now. The blue eyed girl in front of me had my sole attention for now.

It was also at this moment, I thought as Annie parried one of my kicks, that I realized that this must be one of the first times she has had an opponent that was of, at least, equal skill level. Her expression, while still somewhat passive, held large amounts of excitement and happiness.

After a counter parry forced her to jump back, a small smile appeared on her face. "Where did you learn to fight, Naruto?"

"Oh, here and there." I replied. I grinned when her smile got slightly larger from my response.

"Well let's end this. I've got to report to my station in thirty minutes." Annie said. I nodded my head in understanding. She charged towards me, but right before she was in range of an attack, she dashed to the side. My eyes followed her as one her legs went towards my midsection.

I quickly grabbed onto her leg and pulled her towards me. Her eyes widened slightly at my action, but she used my grasp on her leg to twist her body so her other leg was now flying towards my head. I ducked my head underneath the kick, and once the kick had flown over my head, I placed my free hand on her back and proceeded to pushed her towards the ground.

Annie's chest slammed against the ground, but I wasn't finished. To secure my victory I grabbed a hold of her arm and twisted it behind her back. I wasn't putting any pressure on her arm, but I put it in a possession that would allow me to restrain her if need be. My knee was pressed against her back, but, again, I wasn't putting any weight behind it.

The girl beneath me sighed, before looking up at me. She wasn't smiling anymore, but her expression was much lighter than before. "Okay, you win."

I stood up and offered her a hand, which she took.

"That was a good spar. I don't think there has ever been anyone that could match me in hand-to-hand combat. We should definitely do it again, but next time," Annie said before leaning in closer and bringing her voice down to a whisper, "don't hold back."

A chorus of claps erupted around us. Annie looked surprised as she looked around us.

'I was so into our spar that I didn't even realize that we attracted a crowd.' Annie thought. My hood still blocked the top portion of my face, but I wore a knowing grin. I could tell that she doesn't like to be the center of attention, but the growing attraction went unknowing to her.

"Whatever, I need to get going. Next time take that hood off. I'd at least like to see your face when we fight." Annie said, returning to her bored attitude before leaving through the dispersing crowd.

I watched as she left the base before looking over at Eren. Two people, the two from the photo, stood by his side. All three of them held expressions of awe, only the girl managed to contain the expression better than Eren and the other.

"Did you just…?" The blonde boy began to ask once I stopped in front of them.

"…?"

Eren shook his head with a wide grin plastered on his face. He shouldn't have expected anything different than this outcome.

"Nobody has ever beat Annie in a hand-to-hand combat spar before. Well done." Eren said, patting me on the shoulder.

"Is that so?" I replied. 'She certainly knew how to fight, but there's something off about her…' My gaze then turned to Eren. "Hmm…"

"What is it?" Eren asked.

"It's nothing." I replied, shaking the thought from my head. The girl's eyes narrowed somewhat at this action.

"Well anyway these are my friends. Naruto, meet Armin and Mikasa." Eren said, pointing to each person as he said their names. I bowed my head in respect.

"Nice to meet you."

"Eren told us what's going on. So you're the VIP that he's been tasked to escort." Armin said as he reached his hand out to me. I accepted his hand. "Nice to meet you, Naruto. Sorry about Kitts. He can be that way sometimes."

"Don't worry about it. I'm-." I began to say, but my throat got the better of me as I began to lean forward and cough heavily. Eren was immediately at my side with a hand on my back.

"Take it easy. What did I tell you when we left HQ this morning?" Eren asked. I sighed and nodded my head.

"Right."

"Are you okay?" Armin asked, concern evident in his eyes. This boy truly had a good heart.

"He's fine, it's just that there is something wrong with his throat right now." Eren said.

'Well he's not lying.' I thought as the blonde boy nodded, satisfied with the answer, but Mikasa has stayed quiet this entire time. I could feel that she distrusts me, and if I was in her shoes I wouldn't trust me either, but for the time being I needed to stay anonymous. If not for my sake, then for Eren's.

"Well I hope you feel better." Armin said with a smile while eyeing Mikasa. "But Mikasa is going to be late for her meeting if we stay any longer."

Eren raised an eyebrow in suspicion before turning to me. "How about we keep exploring the city then? There's still plenty to see."

"Sure." I replied before looking over at the girl. She was extremely protective of Eren, that much could be discerned, but was there something else as well? I couldn't tell if it was hatred towards me, or her wish to keep Eren away from me, that was causing her to glare at me like the way she was.

**XxXxX**

Once they were gone Armin turned to Mikasa, confusion evident on his face. "What was that about?"

"What do you mean?" Mikasa replied.

"You know exactly what I mean! Why were you giving Naruto such an angry look?"

Mikasa sighed before looking up into the air. "It's just that everything doesn't add up."

"You caught that too?" Armin asked. Mikasa looked surprised when Armin said this. "What? I'm not completely helpless you know."

"Then…?"

"Yeah, I probably asked myself the same thing. Why was Eren, still an official Trainee, asked to escort a VIP?"

"The protection of a VIP can be one of the most simple, but hardest, missions for any soldier. So why was Eren asked and not someone more qualified?"

Armin lowered his head in thought. This was something that he had caught on to as well, but decided to keep quiet. "Could it have to do with the flare that he shot before?"

"Why would that have anything to do with the VIP?" Mikasa asked.

"It's only a thought, but-." Armin began.

"Mikasa!" The two looked up to see their commanding officer standing on the balcony. "Get up here ASAP! You're already late!"

"Yes sir!" Mikasa responded with a salute. Once the officer went back into his office, the black haired girl looked over at Armin. "We'll talk later."

**XxXxX**

"Sorry about that. Mikasa isn't generally so distant." Eren apologized as we walked down the main road leading to the eastern part of town.

"It's fine, but are you okay with keeping your friends in the dark like this?"

"I don't really like the idea, but orders are orders. I'm a soldier now and that means following my superiors without question."

I frowned when I heard Eren's thoughts on being a soldier. Following someone blindly only means that he, or she, will eventually be used. Like a tool in a shed.

"The military seems to control a lot here."

"Yeah, it use to not be like this. Before the fall of Wall Maria, the military was not really in the limelight, but afterwards…"

I nodded my head in understanding. Fear tends to push people towards doing things that are not always correct, but needed.

"I understand. Still… who's the ruler?" I asked.

"King Fritz. He is the current reigning king from the royal family." Eren replied. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason, just curious." I replied as we stopped at a fruit cart that was selling all kinds of delicious treats. Candy and fruit was their largest market, but on the side was a blacksmith, which only sold household items. "Are the citizens allowed to carry weapons?"

"I don't think so. Since our enemy are the titans, the royal family doesn't see the reason for normal citizenry to carry weapons." Eren explained.

"Hmm…"

"What's the matter?"

"Mind if I get some fruit?"

Eren nodded his head and showed the owner of the cart a piece of paper. The owner nodded and handed Eren a small bag of fruit. There where apples, grapes, oranges, and blueberries held within the burlap bag.

"Will this work?" Eren asked as he handed me the bag. I nodded my head and continued on behind the young soldier.

We walked around the city for about five more hours until finally arriving at the gates of the HQ. The orange sun was shining over the walls, tinting everything with its magnificent glow. "Thanks for showing me the city."

"No problem. It must be nice to actually walk around like this." Eren said.

"Yeah… I suppose you're right." It's been a long time, that's true.

"Want to explore some more tomorrow? I don't know when Pixis will come back, but my current mission is to stay by your side unless instructed otherwise."

One of my eyebrows went up in question. He almost seemed desperate.

"Sure, but why do you want to explore so much?"

"Because if I'm not with you then I can be assigned jobs from the 104th Trainee Division." Eren replied. I grinned at his bluntness. So he was just trying to get out of work. How shrewd.

"Well we wouldn't want that now would we?" I asked as we entered the HQ.

"What time do you want to start?" We now stood in the main lobby just in front of the large gates leading outside.

"Come by after breakfast. I should be ready then." I replied. We parted ways and I was finally alone to my thoughts once more.

Now inside the comforts of my quarters, I sighed deeply and looked over at my backpack. It sat on top of my bed, unmoved from its original spot. I walked over to the backpack and took out the large blue scroll. I opened the scroll and went through some of its contents. I ran my hand across several of the seals, only to grow more and more frustrated.

'_I _put each of these scrolls here. _I _created each of these seals that binds them to the parchment. So why can't _I _remember what's in them!' I thought in anger. While it's true that I could access the majority of the seals, some have been closed off from me. The seals that bound the scrolls shut where not of my creation, but I allowed them to be placed there. So why? What was the purpose?

I closed the scroll and placed it back into the backpack. I landed onto the bed and closed my eyes. It was still fairly early, around nine at night, but I wanted to think. To remember the only shred of memory that remained somewhat clear inside my fragmented memory of that time.

**XxXxX-Flashback**

"Are you sure about this?" I asked a floating man inside a white room. His face was unrecognizable, but I could feel the power radiating off of him.

"I'm sorry, but you're the only one." The floating man replied.

"Am I really?" I replied in question, doubt evident in my voice. The old man sighed deeply.

"You're the only one I can trust to do this." The man said. "And not only me. You're the only one that has gained the respect of the bijuu. They'd only do this if it was you."

"And what of them? What will happen to the bijuu once this jutsu is complete?"

"I'm sorry, but they have asked me not to tell you."

"So they'll disappear… disappear because of some lousy pro-!"

"Silence!" The man boomed. "All of them have agreed to do this. They trust _you_. Don't you see how hard that was for them to do? This darkness will come to pass, and you're the one that can stop it."

"…" I looked to the ground in thought. "And if this jutsu actually works, and I become this 'Eternal' as you have called, how long will it take? How will I know when this _darkness_ arrives?"

"I do not know how long, but you will know Naruto. Everything will become clear when the darkness encroaches on the world and the last bastion of light is threatened."

**XxXxX**

"I guess the near genocide of the human population wasn't enough?" I said to the empty room as my thoughts lingered back to red and black scroll. If my assumptions are correct, and that elderly man placed those seals onto the scrolls, then this kingdom is that last bastion of light. Was I supposed to find these walls where humans still held out against the ever growing swarm of titans?

I didn't really care about the prophecy anymore. It's been such a long time since I talked to him, and the old sage has never once spoken to me since then. Only pain could be felt when I tried to think of the times after that meeting, so I stopped thinking about it all together.

The bag of fruit sat neatly in the corner of the room. 'A snack wouldn't hurt.'

A bright red apple emerged from the bag and I took a healthy bite from the sweet fruit. It was getting late and the sun had dropped behind the crest of the wall. I removed the chains from around my arms and placed them on top of my backpack. My arms felt naked without the heaviness that came with the metal chains and hooks.

But something still didn't feel right about this place.

**XxXxX-The next morning**

"Eren. You awake?" A voice said from the end of his bed. Said soldier groaned and sat up on his bed. Naruto said he wouldn't be ready to leave until after breakfast.

"Yes sir. What time is it?" Eren asked as he pulled himself from the bed. At the end of his bed was a lieutenant Garrison soldier. Which division, Eren didn't know, but in any case the man was of higher rank than Eren.

"Five in the morning, but Commander Gult has called for you. You are to report in his office by 0530." The Garrison soldier said.

"Do you know if I need to bring anything?" Eren asked as he put on his uniform and made his bed.

"He didn't say anything. Just that he requested your presence." The soldier explained.

"Thank you. I'll go report to him as soon as possible."

"Don't be late. You know how he feels about tardiness."

"Tell me about it." Eren replied. The young soldier followed the Garrison soldier to the front gate, where he got permission to leave.

Eren exited the building into the dark morning streets of Trost. There wasn't very many people walking the streets, and everything was coated with a thin layer of dew. Lamp posts where the only source of light on the street, except for the occasional restaurant serving breakfast to the early birds.

'I wonder what Gult wants?' Eren thought as he approached the gate of the 104th Trainee Division. 'It must be pretty important if he called me this early.'

The guards standing behind the gate looked casually at Eren as he approached. They were different than the ones from yesterday.

"Eren Yeager?" One of the guards asked. Eren nodded his head in confirmation. The guard nodded and moved to open the gate, the other soldier helping him with the process. Once the gate was open Eren stepped in and the gate was closed behind him. "We were expecting you. Gult is waiting up in his office."

"Any idea what he wants?" Eren asked.

"No idea." The soldier responded. The second soldier shrugged his shoulders, signifying he was clueless as well. Eren sighed and walked up the stairs towards his commander's office.

He stopped once he was in front of the door and knocked three times. After a couple moments of silence a gruff 'You may enter' came through the door. Eren opened the door and saw Commander Gult sitting behind his desk with a lamp on top of it. He had a bald head and broad shoulders. The commanding officer looked like a man who has weathered a rather painful storm and lived to tell the tale. An insignia for Trainee was etched into his uniform coat, but anyone could tell that he was far from a simple trainee.

Eren closed the door behind him and stood silently before his commanding officer. The older man worked on his paper work until finally putting down his pen.

"You are Eren Yeager, correct?" Gult asked.

"Yes sir." Eren replied with a salute. "Eren Yeager, reporting as requested!"

"Tell me, Pvt. Yeager, what was an unauthorized man doing on my compound yesterday?"

"Unauthorized man?"

"Do not play dumb with me private! You know exactly who I'm talking about!" Gult shouted as he slammed his hand onto his desk, making the lamp shake from the amount of force put into it.

"He was not unauthorized sir! That man has permission to enter any military facility that I do sir!" Eren replied with equal fierceness.

"Is that so? Now answer the question son. Who was that man?"

"Did you not get the transfer orders? It should state-."

"Don't test me boy."

"His name is Naruto, sir!" It was at this moment that Eren realized there must have been information deliberately left out of the transfer orders. Pixis must have only told Gult that Eren was escorting a VIP for a few days and that was it.

"Naruto? What a strange name." Gult said as he moved over to the window. "Is he the reason why you were transferred to HQ?"

"Yes sir."

"He certainly doesn't seem like someone that needs protection." Gult stated. He must have seen Naruto spar with Annie. "Tell me, why did someone with that amount of fighting prowess need the protection of a Trainee?"

"Naruto doesn't need me for protection sir." Gult looked at Eren in confusion. "He has never been to Trost before and requires a guide to show him around the city until Pixis returns." It wasn't a lie, and it wasn't the complete truth.

"I figured as much, but you know what completely confuses me?" Gult asked.

"No sir."

"Why you, of all people, where chosen to escort a man with a level five protection order on his head?"

A bead of sweat fell down Eren's face as he looked at everything that wasn't Gult. "I-I-."

"I mean, if it had to be a Trainee then why not Mikasa? She's one of the strongest soldiers I've seen in a _long_ time. Why not chose her?" Gult asked to nobody in particular. Eren frowned at the statement, but elected not to say anything. He didn't like being compared to his 'sister', but talking back to this man would only lead to further trouble. "But no. Pixis choses you. Why is that I wonder?" Gult was now standing over Eren like a bell tower looming over its church.

After a couple moments of Gult standing in front of a discomforted Eren, the older man shook his head and walked back behind his desk. "You are to report here at 1000 hours. There is a job that needs to be completed up on the wall."

"But what about-."

"I don't rightly give a damn about your precious VIP. He can wait until after the job assigned to you is complete. Do you understand soldier?!" Gult said with an aggravated expression.

"Yes sir!" Eren replied with a salute.

"Dismissed." Gult said.

Eren quickly left the office and soon found himself in the courtyard. 'Shit, I promised I'd escort Naruto today after breakfast. I guess he'll have to wait.'

**XxXxX**

I sat in the small cafeteria with a thick bowl of oatmeal in front of me. A banana sat next to it along with a mug of milk. 'No meat again…' A few soldiers at a table next to mine burst out into laughter. They were talking about how they had a crazy night out on the town. The soldiers would occasionally send me glances of worry, but I suppose it's better than outright terror. My hood was down so maybe I looked a little less intimidating.

"Hey there hero. How you doing this fine morning?" A man said as he placed his tray onto the table in front of me. I looked up and saw Johnston sitting down in front of me with a giant smile.

"Fine, just tired is all." I replied. "Trying to get used to a normal sleeping schedule."

"Must feel nice sleeping for more than a couple of hours. Can only imagine what it was like out there."

"It wasn't fun." I said softly with a frown.

Johnston laughed at my comment. "I'm sure it wasn't!" But now the older soldier looked at me seriously. "What will you do now though?"

I kind of recoiled from the question, even though I didn't show it on the outside. The only shred of emotion people can get from me was the occasional slight grin, or frown. "What do you mean?"

"Are you going to join the military, or will you fall into civilian life?"

"From the looks of things I'm going to be forced into the military whether I like it or not." I replied, taking another bite of my oatmeal. At least my voice was coming back. It still sounded a bit raspy, but it was coming along.

"I figured they would draft you into the military, but which branch is the question."

"The military seems… fragmented."

"I take it you talked to Pixis about the state of the military?"

"How'd you know?"

"Was standing guard outside your room when Pixis entered and left. He was in there for a while so I figured Pixis was bring you up to speed. I'm just glad you speak our language!"

"Me too."

"But you're right. The military is pretty fragmented between the three major military groups." Johnston explained, taking a bite from his food, which was the same as mine.

"Why did you join the Garrison?"

"Same reason as everyone else. The top ten members of every class gets the chance to join the Military Police while everyone else either joins the Survey Corps or the Garrison." Johnston explained. "And since I'm not suicidal I decided to join the Garrison."

"The Survey Corps are the ones that roam outside the walls, right?"

"Yup, only the bravest of the brave join them, but the majority of those guys never come back from an expedition outside the walls."

"I can see why. Those things are relentless and won't stop chasing you until you're dead. Something I have firsthand experience with."

"You may be drafted into the Survey Corps for just that reason, but who knows, maybe Pixis can get you released into civilian life." Johnston said, but then leaned forward towards me. "But is that really what you want?"

"…?"

"Think on for a while. You'll see what I'm talking about eventually." Johnston said before standing with his empty tray. He took mine as well and walked off towards the sinks to clean them off.

'_Is _that really what I want?'

**XxXxX**

"Why am I even here?" Eren asked himself as he scrubbed the inside of a cannon. He looked around and found that a large portion of his class was positioned to this segment of the wall. 'Still, it's nice to know that the majority of them joined the Survey Corps because of my speech a couple of days ago.'

"What did you say?" Connie asked in irritation.

"Nothing, just surprised to hear that some of you decided to join the Survey Corps because of me." Eren said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Whatever. Sasha, put that meat away! I thought we deiced to save it for after our shift!" Connie exclaimed as he ran over to the purple haired girl. Eren chuckled lightly as he looked out across the landscape. His eyes eventually traveled to where Naruto had killed the three titans.

'How did he disappear in a cloud of smoke like that?' Eren thought as images of the fight appeared in his mind. 'I never took my eyes off him. So how did he-?'

**XxXxX**

I sat on my bed meditating. Eren had yet to come by, which meant that I was stuck here in HQ. Johnston had been deployed somewhere else, like the majority of the soldiers, and the only ones that remained where officers that where filling out paperwork. There are some guards, but the majority of them seemed nervous whenever I asked them a question.

So here I sat. Away from the eyes of others. It was here where I could find my peace. A place where nobody will disturb me. A place where titans couldn't chase me.

**BOOM**

My eyes shot open and I immediately ran to the window. "You've got to be kidding me…"

The Colossal Titan. The thing that broke open Wall Maria now stood above the gate leading into Trost. And judging from the explosion, just destroyed its gate as well.

I sighed and looked over at my backpack. My hooks leaned against the gray backpack, my chains rolled up next to it as well. I made my way over to weapons and picked them up. Slowly I began wrapping the chains around my padded arms until they were nice and tight. The hooks were then secured along with my backpack. I opened the door that led to the hallway outside.

Soldiers ran about in panic. Shouts of fear and anger echoed off the walls of the old castle as they prepared for what was to come. Swiftly I made my way past the rushing soldiers. None of them seemed to notice I was even there and soon I found myself by the doors leading outside. Garrison soldiers wearing 3D maneuver gear dashed past me and onto the roofs of the buildings leading towards the gate.

**BOOM**

I saw the top of the wall get destroyed by the Colossal Titan. As quickly as it destroyed the top of the wall, the titan exploded into steam, disappearing from sight.

'Is that what happened last time?' I didn't put much thought into it as I pushed chakra into my legs. And with that I disappeared from my position amongst the chaos of the HQ.

I jumped from building to building before finally landing on the top of a rather large bell tower that had a vantage point that could see the gate leading into the city. The distance was great, but I could see that it was blown wide open and titans were streaming in like a broken dam.

The last bastion of humanity was under threat once again just two days after I got here. 'How troublesome.'

Panic stricken shouts and screams filled the air. The streets below where flooded with civilians rushing to get out of the city.

'I could merge into the crowd. Blend in and escape into the hinterland behind the wall.' I thought, but frowned when I remembered the aftershock that came when the Colossal Titan arrived five years ago.

"_Our shells just bounced off of it like rain to a wool coat." Pixis said as he looked out the window. The heavy rain pattered against glass, making the calming noise that I loved so much. "It charged right through the open gate and burst open the second gate leading into the hinterland. Nothing can stop something that strong."_

I looked towards the gate and saw more titans had begun streaming through.

Soldiers jumped from rooftop to rooftop towards the destroyed gate while the thunder of artillery boomed from atop the wall. Whatever was left of the cannons on top of the wall must be firing off frantically, but from this end they seemed to have little effect on the flow of titans entering the city. The soldiers passed underneath me without even looking at me, but I could see the fear etched onto their faces.

'Now what?' I thought as more soldiers jumped past me towards the titans that had entered the city. It seems that they are sending them in waves. 'I need to help, but simply killing them here in the city will have little impact. I need to get outside the city walls if I'm going to have an impact on this battle.'

I jumped down to the top of the church, landing right next to a frightened soldier. She was shorter, maybe five foot six inches, and had shoulder length brown hair. The emblem for Trainee could be seen on her brown uniform, but she looked anything but a soldier. She was curled up in a ball and hunkered against the side of the church tower. Tears stained her cheeks and her swords lay on the ground on either side of her.

The girl jumped when I landed next to her. Her emerald eyes looked up to me from over her gray muffler in complete terror. I looked down at her from underneath the veil of my cloak and felt only pity. Was this all humanity could muster in its time of need? I slowly knelt down next to the girl until I was about eye level. She couldn't be more than sixteen or seventeen.

"Y-You're not g-gonna make me go f-fight, are you?" The girl asked.

"What's your name?" I asked, sitting down in front of her.

"K-Karin. Karin Pious." Karin replied.

"Karin, what a pretty name." I said with smile, at least, the best smile I could give. "Tell me Karin, why are you crying?"

"I…" She looked over my shoulder towards where the fighting was going on only for her eyes to widen in fear. "I don't want to fight!"

"So why did you join the military if you didn't want to fight?"

"I was forced to join by my parents. I don't belong here! I just want to go home and be with my friends!"

I frowned at Karin's position. She didn't possess the mentality to be a soldier, and she didn't want to possess it either. If she were to go into battle in this condition then she would just get killed instantly. I slowly stood up and held out my hand to the terrified girl.

"I'm not going to fight! I-!" Karin began to shout.

"Shh." I replied calmly. "I won't make you fight."

Karin looked skeptical. "How do I know you aren't lying?"

"Because I'm not a soldier." I replied. Karin looked at my garments and found that I wasn't wearing a military uniform. The girl took my hand and I helped her stand up. "Now, let's get you out of here."

"Thank you for understanding." Karin said.

"Don't worry, I understand your fear." I said as I walked to the edge of the roof. "Follow me."

"But you don't have a-." But before she could utter another word I had already jumped from the roof. Shocked, Karin ran to the edge of the roof to find me standing on one of the smaller surrounding buildings. "3D maneuver gear…"

I waved up for her to follow, which she quickly did, landing to my side.

"How did you…?"

I waved her question off. "An old family tradition." And with that I jumped to the next building with Karin following quickly in tow. "Tell me, which division are you in?"

"104th Trainee Division. I'm supposed to join the Garrison, but from the looks of things…" Karin said as she looked down beneath her.

"You'll be fine Karin. Trust me." I replied as I jumped up to one of the taller buildings. Karin landed next to me and looked around the area as well.

"You think so?" Karin asked.

"Yes." I replied as I continued to survey the area. 'Looks like the titans are getting closer.'

"Where are we going? Why aren't we heading north?"

"We're heading to the eastern portion of the wall because it's closer. With your 3D maneuver gear you should be able to scale the side of the wall with ease, correct?"

"Yes, but what about-."

"Then lets get moving. The sooner we get to the wall the faster you're out of here." I said before jumping off the edge of the building. Karin frowned, but followed soon afterwards.

Why was I helping this girl? She was a deserter and if the military caught wind of this then she'd be executed, but she was willing to take that risk. This was another reason why I wanted to take Karin to eastern portion of the wall. There was less likely to be officers there, where there is almost a one hundred percent chance they'd run into officers if they went north.

I jumped over a street and saw, at the very end of it, a titan. "Shit they move fast." It looked like Karin saw it too because her eyes bugged out. "Relax and keep following me. We're almost there."

I jumped over a few more buildings, but stopped when I saw the head of a titan walking down the street in front of us.

"Looks like they've managed to get this far on the eastern flank." I said as I looked towards the south. "There aren't many roads leading-."

"No no no!" Karin shouted as she grabbed the sides of her head. "We were almost there!"

"We're going to be fine. There doesn't look to be many around here." I stated, but she wasn't listening. Suddenly, Karin activated her gas and made straight towards the wall. "What are you doing?!"

I poured as much chakra into my legs as I could and shot after her. The titan in front of us looked at Karin and reached out for her. The girl seemed blinded by her ambition to get out of the warzone because she charged forward without even seeing the danger she was in.

Realizing I wasn't going to make it in time I threw my right hook out towards the titan that was lifting up its arm towards Karin. I applied wind elemental chakra into the top of the blade and when the hook connected with the titans' arm it cut clean through. Dispelling the chakra from the hook I yanked the hook back. The weapon lodged itself into the titans arm and I was shot forward at an even greater speed.

'From this position I won't be able get to the back of its neck.' I thought as I approached the creature that threatened Karin. I began building up chakra into my hand in a spinning motion. 'Looks like that leaves me with one option.'

The chakra in my hand continued to build up until a spinning blue ball swirled within my grasp. "**Rasengan**!" The blue ball connected with the front side of the creatures' neck, but the subsequent explosion sent waves of pressure and smoke around the point of contact.

I landed onto the building behind me. Bits of flesh and blood shot past me as the smoke began to dissipate from the air. The neckless, and subsequently headless, titan fell to the ground, the area behind its neck was all but obliterated. Blue steam rose from my hand as the remaining chakra from the jutsu dissipated. 'It's been a _long _time since I've used my chakra like that.'

Karin looked to have been blown onto the street below, where she watched as the titan fell lifeless to ground in front of her. I jumped down next to her, my chains landing next to me a second afterwards.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She was still staring at the lifeless titan in front of us. "Karin?" The head of the titan smashed into a window a few seconds after the words left my mouth.

"H-h-h-." She began to stutter out.

"How did I do that?" I said for her. She looked up at me, still shocked to the core. "Maybe another time, but for now…" I continued as I knelt down next to her. "Don't you ever run blindly into danger like that again. Understood?" Finishing with an air of authority around me. I never shouted, and I'm not very good at scolding people, or interacting with people in general, but she needed to learn.

"Right, sorry about that." Karin said as she looked at my hand, still insanely curious about what just happened. I could tell she was embarrassed about her actions. She's a rookie and needed experience, but with experience comes danger.

"Now lets keep moving. We're almost there." I said as lent her a hand. She accepted my offering and stood up. We jumped from building to building, keeping our eyes peeled until stopping at a street. A smaller titan, about one story tall, was slowly walking down the street. Blood was oozing out of its mouth and it was chewing on something.

Karin gasped at the sight. "Karin." The girl looked at me, tears threatening to breach her eyes. I placed a hand onto her shoulder. "This is what the battlefield looks like. If you aren't able to be released from the military then you must learn to expect this."

She looked back down at the small titan as I continued. "It's only going to get worse from here, and if you aren't prepared for it then the battlefield will eventually come to you." I looked over at the girl, only to see more tears forming underneath her eyes.

"But I'm not a warrior…" Karin replied.

"A lot of people aren't." Karin looked at me, surprised by my words. "The majority of soldiers are just like you, scared." I looked over towards the wall. "It's just they push that fear aside when they know what they are fighting to protect." I then jumped to the building across the street. "Lets keep moving."

The girl followed silently behind me, deep in thought. We landed onto a stretch of buildings that lined a large plaza. The plaza ran right up against the massive wall with several soldiers standing near it.

"Civilians? What are they doing here?" Karin said aloud. "Why haven't they been evacuated?" The civilians were shouting at the few soldiers that where there.

We jumped down to the ground and began making our way over to the group. There looked to be around forty civilians and only four soldiers.

"What are you going to do now?! We're stuck inside the city!" A man shouted over the chorus of shouts. I looked over at the southern entrance to the plaza and saw a dead titan laying on the ground. Three dead soldiers lay strayed across the ground around the body of the titan.

"We are all going to die!" A women exclaimed as similar shouts continued to be sprouted out of the crowd. We began making our way through the mob, pushing and shoving when necessary.

"It's another soldier!" A rather large man from inside the crowd shouted. The group turned and saw Karin. "Why aren't you on the front lines?!"

"The coward deserted! She's not fit to defend us!"

Karin looked down, shading her eyes with her hair. I frowned as I grabbed her hand, pulling her through the crowd. The shouts continued until finally we broke from the angry mob. Of the four soldiers, only one seemed to be keeping his cool under the situation.

"Name and rank?" The apparent leader asked. Karin was standing slightly behind me, obviously nervous of the grizzled man.

It took a moment for Karin to reply, but finally she did. "Karin Pious of the 104th Trainee Division. Left Vanguard position."

The stern man looked at her shoulder and saw that she was telling the truth. He then turned to me and grinned. "And you must be the Outsider."

"I suppose so." I replied. Karin gave me a confused glance at the nickname, but decided not to say anything. 'I guess everyone doesn't know my real name. Probably better this way...'

"My name is Otto, and this is what's left of my squad." The man said as he pointed to the three other Garrison soldiers, who were currently trying to calm the crowd. "I bet you're wondering why there are still civilians inside the city. Well, it seems that the alarm squad that was detached to this sector of the town decided to desert rather than do their jobs."

I could feel Karin clench onto the back of my cloak with one of her hands. The commanding officer couldn't see her do this, but I could feel the vibe of fear radiating off of her.

"I heard that the left Vanguard took a beating. If the titans here are any consolation. Karin!" Otto suddenly said. Karin let go of my cloak and stood next to me at attention. "Looks like you're now a part of my squad. Check your gas and get ready to transport these civilians out of here."

Otto walked away to the crowd to tell them the plan. I looked at Karin, who looked completely shocked at what Otto had said. "Karin…"

The girl was completely lost. Unmoving and unresponsive to anyone that called to her. "Outsider." I looked over my shoulder to see Otto beckoning me over. I turned to walk over to the officer, but a hand grasped onto the side of my cloak. I looked down to see Karin holding onto it lightly. Gently, I placed a hand onto her shoulder, silently comforting her, before walking over to the man. "I've heard rumors of your little excursion with the three titans outside the walls. Are you really able to fight against the titans without 3D maneuver gear?"

"Yes."

"Good, because what I'm about to ask of you can only be done by you." Otto said. The civilians had stopped shouting and began preparing to move out. "The gate is going to be closing soon and these people need to get out of here before that happens." The man pointed to a road that ran along the side of the wall heading north. "The safest way to get these people out of here is to move them along the road that hugs the wall. That way there is only one direction the titans can approach us from." Otto turned back to me with a frown.

"And where do I come into this?" Otto sighed at my question.

"I know you aren't a soldier, and you have every right to deny this order, but we need someone to cover our backs once we leave. Moving forty civilians safely through the streets is going to take time, and if the titans end up coming up behind us then we'll be surrounded. And as you can see I don't have the manpower to do both."

"I see."

"Stay as long as you're able. Then retreat by any means possible." Otto said as he looked down to my hips. He knew that I didn't have 3D maneuver gear, and thus this was a suicide mission. At least, in his eyes it was.

"Fine, I'll stay for as long as possible under one condition."

"What's that?"

"I'll need support if I'm going to hold them here." I said before pointing to Karin, who was now watching us from afar. "I'd like to request that Karin stay here to support me."

"Karin? But she's just a trainee?"

"I know, but I trust her."

"Hmm… as you wish. Karin!" Said girl walked over to us. She still had that distant look in her eyes. Like she had been condemned to certain death. "You are to support the outsider for as long as possible. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." Karin replied with a gloom expression. Otto nodded and turned to me.

"Good luck, and thank you. You're the only one that can do this."

"It's fine, just get these people out of here."

"Will do." Otto said before shaking my hand. He turned to the crowd of people and raised his hand. "Once we start moving there will be no stopping! Does everyone understand?!" The civilians all responded in the affirmative. "All right then! Lets get the hell out of here!"

The three other soldiers sprang up onto the roof that led north along the street while the civilians filed out of the plaza. Otto gave us one last glance before following his men onto the roof.

And with that, we were alone once again. I turned to Karin, who stared back at me. She was lost, confused, and scared. "I don't want to fight."

"I know."

"But you asked-."

"I know."

"So why-?"

"Because now you can leave."

Karin stared at me, shocked at what I said. "Leave? But what about holding off the titans?"

"I'll take care of the titans. You have enough gas to make it up to the top of the wall, right?"

"I do, but what about you? How will you-."

"Karin!" Karin jumped at my sudden outburst. "This is what you wanted. To leave this battlefield and avoid the bloodshed." The ground began to shake as titans grew near. "Now go, before they arrive."

Karin hesitated, concern written all over her face, but with another rumble from the closing titans, she turned her back to me and shot her ropes to the side of the wall.

"Thank you." Karin whispered before shooting up the side of the wall. I sighed and looked at the southern entrance of the plaza. Two titans, one the size of the buildings next to it and another a foot shorter, walked into the plaza.

I sighed as I walked towards the lumbering beasts. I began spinning the hook around beside me as I neared the creatures. 'Took your time getting here.' As quickly as I could run, I dashed towards the wall and ran up its side until I was at an angle that positioned me behind them. Kicking myself off, I flew behind the titans, spinning at a rapid speed. My hooks spun around me, slicing into the neck of the taller titan. I landed onto the ground and quickly found that the smaller titan had grabbed onto the chain connecting to my left arm.

The titan pulled on the chain, sending me flying towards it. Lifting my free hand up to form a single seal two clones appeared next to me. "Take out its arms and legs." The clones nodded and dashed towards the titans' legs. Lightning chakra began to form in their hands. Swiftly moving down the metal of the chains and quickly began rippling across their chains and into the hooks. The clones sliced at the back of the titans' knees, making it fall forwards onto its knees and making it momentarily convulse from the lightning running through its body. Once done the clones dashed to the titans' side and sliced off its hands. Once my chain was free I began filling my hand with lightning chakra. The chakra began to spin until it formed a ball in my hand. Lightning chakra sprung from my hand, licking the ground beneath me as I ran towards the titan, who had been attacking my clones. With its back turned, I ran up its back until I was at its weak point.

"**Raiton: Rasengan**!" I smashed the ball into the back of its neck, creating a large explosion and sound wave that shot me backwards. Windows around the plaza burst apart while lightning arched in all directions from the point of impact. I landed on my feet a good fifty yards away, my clones landing a few seconds later on either side. Four more titans walked into the plaza from the southern and southwestern entrances.

'Only for a while longer.' I thought as my clones and I went to meet the titans.

**XxXxX**

Karin landed on top of the wall. 'I made it.' She looked around and found that only one soldier was there. The soldier walked over to her with a questioning expression on his face.

"Name and rank?" The soldier asked.

"Karin Pious of the 104th Trainee Division." Karin replied with a salute.

"And what are you doing up here soldier? You should be down there fighting." The soldier said. The soldier was probably at least four years older than her and was an officer of the Garrison. A red band was worn around his left arm.

"My squad was overrun by the titans sir. I had no choice but-." Karin began to say.

"You _did _have a choice soldier! Your job was to slow down the titan advance so noncombatants could be safely removed from the city." The soldier said as he pointed one of his swords at Karin. "You've deserted your comrades and spoiled your family's name!"

Karin backed away from the sword pointed at her, but stopped when an explosion rocked the ground beneath them. The girl looked over the edge of the wall only to see lightning arching up the side of the wall. The lightning fizzled out long before it reached the top of the wall. 'What are you doing down there…' It then hit her that the man down there had helped her without even giving her his name!

"You've brought shame to you, and your family, Karin. You will be arrested for the desertion of your post and tried accordingly." The soldier said as he walked closer to her, seemingly unaffected by the explosion that occurred just moments before. He must have thought that the explosion was a stray artillery shell that landed beneath them because he was not in a position to see over the side of the wall. Still pointing his sword at Karin, the man began walking towards her while pulling out his other sword. "Drop your weapons and come quietly."

But Karin was paying little attention to the soldier. She was still looking down at the plaza as four more titans walked into the square, and more could be seen making their way towards the plaza.

'He helped me get here without even giving me his name. He was willing to sacrifice himself just so I could have a chance to get out of the fighting.' Karin thought as she clenched her hands into fists.

"Karin, lay down your weapons." The soldier repeated, but Karin quickly pulled out her swords and looked over at the man. "What are you doing?! I said-!"

But before he could finish his sentence she was gone.

**XxXxX**

I rode the back of a titan to ground, its neck being sliced open and its body falling limp. The memories of one of my clones flooded my mind. I turned to see smoke coming from the mouth of one the larger titans. 'Three more, huh?' There was now five titans inside the plaza. A dead titan lay on the other side of the plaza where one of my clones had killed another of the monsters.

My eyes glanced over to the northern entrance of the plaza. 'Just a little more time.' But I knew that there would be no end to the titans. When one fell, three more would replace it. I learned this firsthand the last time I fought against the titans.

Bringing my hands up I made a cross sign. "**Kage Bushin no jutsu**." Five more clones appeared next to me. "Lets buy those people some time. You know what to do." The clones all nodded in unison before attacking the titans. I watched as they moved to attack, but I knew that the more clones I had out, the less combat effective they'd be.

I grabbed onto the handles on my hooks and made my way to the enemy. One of my clones ran in front of me used himself to throw me up into the air, and above the titan. A titan to my left saw me and began heading towards us, but taking out the titan that was beneath me was my priority. Said titan watched as I flew down towards it and reached its hand out towards me. I spun in the air, dodging the arm while digging one of my hooks into its arm, slowing my decent. Kicking off the appendage, I was now midair behind the titan. With one hook out of position, and only one available to strike at the titan, I poured as much wind chakra into the weapon as I could. Hopefully this would be able to make an insertion wide enough to kill the beast. The wind enhanced hook sliced into the neck of the titan.

I landed on the ground, but before I could examine my handy work I sidestepped out of the way of a hand trying to grab me. 'That was close.' I looked up to see the titan staring back at me with those blank eyes which held no emotion. 'This one's faster than some of the others.' I clenched onto my chains. 'But not faster than me.'

I went to move, but stopped when I saw someone flying past the back of the titan. The titan stopped moving and fell forwards. Tilting my head I looked over to see what happened, and to my surprise I saw Karin flying towards me. "Karin?"

The girl landed next to me with a bright smile. "What are you doing here?" I asked, but something in her eyes had changed since the last time I saw her. What could of have happened over the last quarter of an hour?

"Did some thinking when I made it to the top of the wall." Karin said, dropping the smile and gaining a more serious tone. "And I can't just leave you to fight by yourself."

"Is that the only reason?" I asked as I saw one of the titans take out another of my clones.

"One amongst a few others." Karin replied with a fire burning within her eyes. I grinned at this new side of Karin and nodded.

"Just be careful. If you're endanger then find one of my clones and use it as a distraction." I said. Karin gave me a confused glance at the prospect of 'clone', but clearly decided that now was not the time to question me. "We only need to hold this position for another fifteen minutes tops."

"Understood." Karin replied. Fear could still be seen in her eyes, but a new confidence had overcome her. Where it came from, I couldn't even begin to guess.

"Then follow my lead."

**XxXxX**

"These things are never ending!" Karin said to herself as she landed onto the ground near the wall. She has killed two titans and assisted in helping the cloaked man in killing three others. She watched as the man jumped off a dead falling titan and kill another one swoop. It was mesmerizing how this guy never wasted a movement. Every move allowed him to position himself to strike another target, reposition himself to support an ally, or land himself in area deemed safe.

'I won't ask him his name. Not yet. Not until this is all over. I don't deserve to know.' Karin thought as she detached her blades and rearmed them with fresh ones. 'I'm almost out of gas… I don't think I can make it up the side of the wall.' She looked over at the cloaked man and smiled. 'I guess he never had that chance either.'

The cloaked man landed next to Karin. "More keep coming." The man said as he watched about ten clones fight against about fifteen titans. "How are you doing?"

Karin was panting, but smiled up at the black veil that hid his eyes. "Fine." The man frowned, but nodded. Somehow Karin knew that the man knew she was lying. She had never fought in a battle, and it was taking its toll on her. But this guy barely seemed winded.

"Well you're doing good for your first time." The man said. Battles with the titans rarely lasted this long without some form of retreat or reposition. For a first timer, especially someone like Karin, to have lasted this long _and _kill two titans is a massive improvement.

"Thanks." Karin replied as he ran off into the fray once again. The girl soon followed, running back into the fight. 'What has come over me?' She shot up into the air behind a titan, a clone saw this and used himself as a distraction so she could position herself behind the titan. The swords dug themselves into the titans' neck, killing it instantly. 'I was so scared of fighting, but now…' Karin landed on top of a building on the northern side of the plaza before shooting off once again. 'I feel like nothing is weighing me down. The fear that once clouded my mind is gone.'

A voice was shouting as the girl flew through the air. She paid little attention as she shot her cords towards the wall. The cords connected, and just as she pulled the trigger to push herself forward, a smaller titan jumped up and yanked on the cord. Karin's eyes widened as she lost control and was sent flying forward towards the wall.

'I can't regain control!' Karin desperately tried to control her flight, but the titan only tugged harder, destabilizing her even further.

As she neared the wall, two hooks sliced through the two cables between herself and the titan that had grabbed the cords. Karin was free from the titans' grasp, but now had no way of controlling her trajectory. Just as she was about to impact the wall a force slammed into her side, knocking her to the side and away from her crash course with the rock wall. Karin was facing the sky, two arms wrapped around her as she waited for the impact of the ground.

After a couple of moments of anticipation it finally came. The body beneath her slammed into the ground, smoke engulfing her soon afterwards. As soon as the smoke erupted her back, and head, slammed into the cobblestone ground. Karin slid a good ten yards before stopping. The world around her was fuzzy and the sounds of combat dulled out into a constant thump. She turned her head to the side and saw a black fuzzy figure approaching her. It knelt down next to her and began unstrapping her 3D maneuver gear from around her waist. The weight from the equipment fell off, releasing its pressure from her body.

The figure picked her up, and with a quick burst of air, Karin felt like she was flying once again.

**XxXxX**

I knelt down next to Karin, who looked to be nearly knocked out from the impact. 'It was a good thing my clone saw what happened or else she'd be dead.' Gently going through the motions I detached her 3D maneuver gear. The titan that had grabbed ahold of Karin's cord was now making its way over to us, but one of my clones sliced its eyes out, making the titan go after it instead.

Picking up Karin, I looked to the battle that was taking place and knew that more titans would eventually make their way to the plaza. 'I think we held them here for long enough.'

Jumping up to the wall, I began running up its side. About halfway up the wall Karin began to stir in my arms. The young girl looked up at me, completely dazed and unaware of what was happening.

"Feeling better?" I asked. She looked around before nodding.

"Yeah, just a little hard to think… and see, is all." Karin replied as she made herself comfortable in my arms. She didn't seem too surprised that I was running up the side of a wall, but then again, after everything she's seen from me, why would she be? I've learned that the girl in my arms was very adaptable, a good skill to have in this crazy world.

"Can I ask you something?" I looked down at her with a questioning glance. What could she want?

"Sure."

"What's your name?"

I frowned, just now realizing that I never introduced myself to her.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Karin nodded and went back to resting her eyes. "What a strange name."

I cleared the crest of the wall and landed as gently as I could. A soldier was staring at me with wide eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked. The soldier didn't respond at first, but shook it off.

"Yes, is Karin going to be okay?" The soldier asked.

"She should be fine. Just knocked out from a good hit from a titan." I replied as I laid her down. "But she should still see a medic. Is there one around?"

"There's one on the northern part of the wall. I can take her there, but how did you…?" The soldier asked, returning to his surprised expression from before.

"Family secret."

The man sighed before rubbing the back of his head. "Right, well, I better get her to a medic." He bent down and picked up the unconscious soldier. "What about you? You're not a soldier, and to be frank, I've never had this issue come up before." The man chuckled at his words. "Then again, I doubt anyone ever has."

"Yeah, I doubt it." I replied as one of my clones walked up behind the man.

"You wouldn't mind taking me to the commander of this operation, would you?" My clone asked. The soldier turned around and pointed at him, then back at me, then back at the clone. "This isn't the best time to stall officer."

The man shook off his shock once again. "You're right. You're right… there's a battle raging on beneath us. No time to be surprised by," The soldier looked me up and down, "the little things."

I began walking away, but stopped when the soldier called out to me. "But what will you do? I've heard of the rumors, and saw what you did down there, but can you keep fighting?"

"I've been fighting these things for longer than you can ever imagine." I replied, looking over my shoulder. "And I'll keep fighting them. For as long as it takes, and by any means necessary."

I walked away from the group, southbound towards the destroyed gate. Nobody was up on top of this portion of wall. The artillery had all been moved to the northern portion of the wall, and all the soldiers had moved there as well. It seems that the soldiers atop the wall moved with the tide of the titans' push. Probably just to make sure there was no desertion before the civilians had all been evacuated.

It didn't take me long before I found myself standing just above the destroyed gate leading into Trost. The area had been demolished by the Colossal Titan. Broken pieces of artillery, rail tracks, and other supplies littered the ground. Looking out across the valley in front of the gate, one could only see titans coming from all directions.

'Fighting them all at once is going to be rough.' I thought as more titans walked into the city. 'The last time I fought this many…'

"Why am I not surprised?" A voice said from behind me. I turned and saw none other than commander Pixis. "You really are something else, aren't you?"

"You could say that." I replied as he walked up next to me. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Pixis said as he took drink from his flask. "I just arrived about fifteen minutes ago. Trying to survey the area before I make any real decisions on what to do." Pixis turned and walked to the other side of the wall, facing the city. "Who knows when the Armored Titan will arrive?"

I walked next to the man. It's funny that he never asked about my clone, or the report that he was sure to have received from the soldier about what happened in the eastern plaza. "It all happened so quickly. Was it the same as five years ago?"

Pixis took another sip of his alcohol, and shook his head. "No. If it was like last time then the Armored Titan would have already busted through the second gate by now."

"That quick, huh?"

"You can consider us lucky that it hasn't arrived yet. Even with that power of yours, I doubt you could stop that thing."

"I wouldn't count me out of the races just yet. I've got a few tricks up my sleeve."

"Like running up walls?" Pixis asked with an amused look in his eye.

"Something a little more helpful than that."

"Oh?"

"Surprised?"

Pixis sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. "As surprised as anyone would be after learning that a man can run up the side of walls and make physical copies of himself."

I chuckled. "I suppose that's true." I was surprised that the few people, them being Pixis, Karin, Eren, and the officer from before, where taking in this information so well.

"I assume you've got a plan?"

"I've got a plan to stem the amount of titans entering Trost, but actually closing the gate," I said before patting him on the back, "I'll leave up to you and your men." Out of earshot I could see two soldiers watching us as we talked.

"Stemming the bleeding will be extremely helpful when I come up with a plan to retake Trost." Pixis said. "And it starts with somehow sealing that gate."

"I'll leave it to your expertise then. If there's anyone that can that can come up with a plan, then it's you."

"I appreciate your compliment, but what's your plan?" Pixis asked as I walked back to the edge of the wall that faced the outside world. "I need to know all the variables if I'm going to retake Trost."

"I'm going to do what my people do best." I replied, entering my mindscape as the words left my mouth and appearing in front of one of the ten podiums. A crimson flame sat atop the podium, flickering ever so slightly when I appeared.

"And what's that?" Pixis asked. Inside my mindscape, I lifted my hand and pressed it into the flame, letting its soft embers engulf my hand.

The power surge was immediate. My body was engulfed by the crimson flame, but I never felt the heat from the fire. I could feel the power course through my body, engulfing me with its friendly warmth.

Outside my body I looked down at my hand to see crimson chakra rolling off in excess. 'It's been a long time since I've felt this much power running through my body.' I looked over my shoulder, my eyes completely coated by the bright crimson chakra. The whiskers that have always lined my cheeks thickened and my canines sharpened and grew.

"Killing."

**XxXxX**

AN: I'm sorry this chapter took so long, but my life has been hell these last couple of months. I won't go into detail about it, but just note that life has been rough and I probably won't get to writing until December.

To hopefully make up for the fact that this chapter took so long to write I've made it extra-long for those who like to read long chapters. Like most of my other chapters, I've probably rewrote this chapter at least seven times until I came to this, and when I found a path that I liked I just kept writing. I couldn't stop even though there where several opportunities for me to cut it off.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I have had writing it. You guys have no idea how much I appreciate your support in the reviews. It's what keeps me coming back when I complete each chapter.

So thank you, every one of you, for your kind words.


End file.
